


Self Discoveries

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, demi gods, dream!ing, driwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: A Chizuma fic where the have the powers of gods and goddess live their lives on Earth.





	1. Brief Words

** please note: **

**some characters will call others by their last name as I ** ** wanted to keep the whole respect those older than you ** ** rule ** ** without using senpai ** **, as not because I find the word weird or anything, but because I don't want you to think this is just some 13 year old fan girl weeb thing.**

**however, in the case of Shigure and Yuni, I'm going to use "****nii ****san" because typing out "big brother" or "older brother" is a pain. just trying to make writing this easier **🤡

**another note, kasuka is the only younger person who will call Jin, Jin solely because (you'll find out in the story)** **. Yuni will have specific nicknames for some of the others (excluding Yumapi and nii-san), so he's an exception for calling those older by last name**

**without further ado, enjoy the story! (i honestly have no idea what i did with this story, forgive me. i'll do better next time)**


	2. First Bell

Yuma quietly checked the trees, making sure they were healthy and weren't feeling sick. An earthly sweet scent filled his nostrils, causing him to turn around and face the culprit.

"Yumapi~! So you were here." said Yuni with his usual bright smile.

"Of course. I just had to check on them. They were lonely..." Yuma said, gently rubbing the trunk of a tree.

"Oh~ I feel it too!" said Yuni, jogging over to give a tree a hug. "Oh, right! Why I was looking for you! Riri was looking for you~"

"Senri? I thought he had business at the theater before the party." said Yuma in confusion.

"I don't know. He's waiting by the fountain outside the building." said Yuni with a pout. "Should I go back and ask?"

"No, it's fine. I can find out when I get there." replied Yuma, heading out the door and his shared room then jogging downstairs.

Yuni followed anyway.

"Senri? What are you doing back so early?" asked Yuma, his shirt's sleeves moving with his steps.

"I forgot they were out today, so I came back. You ready to head over?" asked Senri cheerfully.

Yuma nodded, giving him the faintest of smiles before turning on his heel. Senri left his spot on the fountain and followed Yuma.

"You know, your powers aren't really all that great. Like really? Bee keeping? How lame is that?" Senri said lowly with a sneer.

"I like it. It's fun." replied Yuma.

"And blessing fruit trees for a good harvest? What a snore!" Senri quipped as they made their way towards the room.

"Hey, are you leaving without me?" Yuni whined, looking up from the flower patch that had grown by his feet.

"You'll get left if you don't bring your tail over here." Senri said with a snicker.

Yuni frowned heavily, sticking close beside Yuma. Something was off.

"Riri, what did you go to the theater for today?" Yuni asked, looking at Senri.

"To rehearse with them all of course. Are you curious about what we did?" asked Senri happily.

Yuni pinched Senri's neck, causing him to curse aloud. Yuma blinked as a small puff of smoke arose from Senri's body, revealing someone completely different.

"I knew it was you! Mean old Chizaki!" Yuni barked, knowing full well Senri didn't go to the theater to rehearse.

"Maki...? So it was you this entire time. You had me fooled." said Yuma in a monotone voice.

Chizuru rubbed his temples, upset that the young brat had gotten in the way of his plans. For as long as they've been half god, half human, and friends, no one had ever seen Yuma get angry, more or less show any strong emotions to people and things. He was going to change that.

Yet no matter how hard he's tried, Yuma never cracked. Most of the time his plans either fell in on themselves or were ruined by a third party.

"Now that you know, are you going to keep waiting? I'm pretty sure someone's eaten the rest of the food." said Chizuru, knowing that bottomless pit Rintaro.

"Yes. I told Senri I'd wait for him. You two can go if you want." Yuma responded, heading back over to the fountain.

Chizuru silently fumed. If there was anything he disliked the most, it was when Yuma gave such bland reactions. He looked at Yuni who stuck his tongue out at him before joining Yuma.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Kasuka, Rintaro and a few others turned around at the sound of the door opening. Rintaro swallowed the food in his mouth then widened his eyes.

"My little Yuniverse!" Rintaro squealed, running over and giving Yuni a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been a week..." Yuni mumbled, feeling his air supply draining.

"I see Bakaomi isn't here. Did he finally kick the bucket?" asked Senri jokingly.

"I would know if he passed on or not. Jin and I are cousins after all." said Kasuka with a shrug.

"Haha, right..." replied Senri, snatching up a slice.

"What a rare sight. Seeing high strung Chizuru anywhere near down to earth Yuma." Rintaro commented as they both walked in.

"Ah, so that's what you went back to your room for. Well, did you succeed?" Kasuka quipped, already knowing the answer.

Chizuru quietly sat and took a slice as well. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. The door swung open and a few more entered the room. Yuni squirmed out of Rintaro's hold and immediately clung to the white haired man.

"Hello to you too, Yuni." he said with a soft smile.

"Why don't you ever greet me like that?" Rintaro asked with a pout.

"Nii-san deserves it. You don't." Yuni responded, giving Shigure his brightest smile.

"Nice of you to join us." Shion commented, specifically looking at Touji who attempted to hide from his sight.

Shinya finally looked up from his phone and took out an earbud.

"Shigure~" he said happily.

Shigure smiled happily and waved before making his way over with Yuni attached. Everyone excitedly talked as the get together was now underway. The last few stragglers soon arrived. Yuma smiled softly from his corner, sketching the scene before him. A small gust of wind blew in his face, causing him to look up at Senri.

"Drawing again huh? Etching a fun memory into art." said Senri, squatting in front of him.

"You're in my line of sight." Yuma said flatly.

Senri moved over and watched Yuma work. It always amazed him how graceful yet sharp and precise his hand moved. He decided not to bother him and went off to terrorize Takaomi. Yuma reached over for his cup of water then noticed it wasn't there. He looked to his other side and spotted it. When did he move it? He picked it up to drink, but the contents splashed in his face instead, some of it getting on his work.

The cup wiggled free and transformed into an amused Chizuru. Yuma looked at him then back at his work.

"Guess I have to start over later." Yuma mumbled, closing his sketchbook.

"That's it?" Chizuru asked in astonishment.

"It can't be helped. I can't draw on wet paper. Though now that I think about..." Yuma said, now muttering to himself.

In the end, Chizuru was the only one upset. He stormed off in a huff, gaining a person's attention. Chizuru made his way down the hall and soon found himself joined by Issei. Neither said a word as they made their way down the hall.

"Aren't you going to lecture me?" Chizuru spoke up.

"For once more harassing Yuma? No. I've come to understand it's in one ear and out the other with you. I'm more interested in why you're so dedicated to harassing him." said Issei, waiting for an answer.

"He's my greatest challenge yet. If I can get a supposedly emotionless person to react, the satisfaction would be beyond belief. And I'd get to brag that I'm the only one ever to do it. I really just like causing mischief." said Chizuru, eyes brimming with determination.

Issei chuckled, causing Chizuru to look at him. Issei simply shook his head, ushering him to keep walking. He knew it was a lie, but decided not to push it.

"It's been over a year now since you first met Yuma, hasn't it?" Issei mentioned after a long silence. "Aren't you tired?"

Chizuru silently thought. He never really gave it much thought. He was more focused on trying to get the guy to react in any way possible. He looked at Issei who wore an innocent smile on his face. He still remembered the day Yuma first arrived. They were all listening to Jin and Issei deliver the itinerary for that month when a familiar bright light appeared before them, signaling they had a new addition to their slowly ever growing demi-god community.

Chizuru had to admit, when he first laid eyes on Yuma, he really didn't look like much. His opinion of Yuma hadn't changed in the slightest, at least that's what he thought. He saw no value in powers that Yuma and Yuni had. It was for pansies.

"We should probably head back. I'm sure someone's bound to be looking for one of us." said Issei, leading him back.

"Hey, Torasawa." Chizuru called out, gaining his attention. "Is there a way for someone to lose their powers?"

"No." lied Issei, knowing the consequences of telling him the truth. "Once you're given them, you have them until death."

Chizuru nodded, giving up on the idea of stripping Yuma of his powers. Issei worriedly looked at Chizuru, wondering what exactly kept this man hell bent on getting Yuma to express a strong emotion.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shinya moved along with the music then looked at Shigure to see what he thought of it. The get together had long since ended, the only remaining people being him, Shigure and Issei.

"This song is really nice. I'll definitely add it to my playlist when I get to my room." said Shigure happily.

"For as long as we've known each other, I've never been to your room. Yet you've stayed here in my room countless times..." Shinya said in a low voice. "When can I come over?"

"When I'm given permission, but that doesn't seem to be anytime soon. I'm sorry." Shigure apologized, knowing that mortals weren't allowed to enter their sacred land.

"Well, it's not important. I'm just glad to have you by my side again." said Shinya with a happy smile.

"Oh stop. You sounded flirtatious there." Shigure said with a laugh.

Shinya simply smiled before reaching up to touch his face. Shigure felt his heart quicken before realizing what was going on. Shinya took out the earbud then sat up.

"Torasawa's waiting for you." said Shinya, gesturing towards a bored Issei.

Shigure nodded, rising from his spot and heading over to him. Shinya waved then sighed when the door closed fully.

"Hey, Shigure." called out Issei, feeling a sense of duty. "I'm not saying you shouldn't get close to people, but just be careful. No one should find out what we are. The worst case scenario is that we end up dying."

"I know, but I don't know how much longer I can keep him from eventually following me and witnessing." said Shigure, feeling stuck. "He's such a curious guy..."

Issei frowned as he wanted to tell him a few options, but seeing the distressed and disheartened look on Shigure's face made him hesitant.

"I'm just reminding you, that's all." Issei settled with as they walked up the stairs to their room.


	3. Second Bell

Yuma quietly whispered to himself, causing Yanagi to look at him strangely. Yuma looked at him with a blank expression.

"Uh, back to what I was saying..." said Yanagi then noticed a bee appear on Yuma's shoulder. "Stay still, there's a bug on you."

Yuma looked and saw the small bee crawling on him. He placed his finger beside it then smiled when it crawled onto his finger. Yanagi blinked rapidly, amazed. Yuma gently massaged it's back before it flew away.

"How... it... and you..." Yanagi stuttered, completely in awe.

He knew Yuma was a calm and collected person, but the sheer fact he not only got a bee to crawl onto his finger, but said bee allowed him to touch it.

"Yuma, are you a bee whisperer...?" asked Yanagi, needing an answer.

"I guess you can say that. I do bee keeping as a hobby in addition to drawing." said Yuma, going back to studying.

Yanagi simply nodded, the whole situation making sense. He's never really seen a beekeeper, so he couldn't really tell if that's how things worked. A hum filled their ears and the tall brunette took a seat beside Yanagi, smiling his usual "knock out the beauties" smile.

"Yuma~ Do you have any more of those fruity treats? My friend ate them all and I barely had any. I made sure he paid dearly for it though." he said with a frown.

"I don't have any prepared, but I could make more later tonight. That is, if you don't mind waiting." replied Yuma.

"You sure do get right to the point don't you, Minato?" Yanagi commented, wanting to ask Yuma about his desserts as well. "Since Minato already brought it up, I was wondering if you could make me a batch too. They go really well with milk."

"What's wrong with your tastebuds?" said Minato with obvious disgust.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it. It's an acquired taste." said Yanagi with a smile.

Minato simply shook his head before patting Yuma on the shoulder and walking away. It wasn't long before they were visited by...

"Did you forget something?" Yuma asked.

"I'm borrowing him for a bit~" said Minato, pulling Yuma away.

Yuma wordlessly followed Minato and found themselves by the courtyard. Minato stood by the fountain and motioned for him to do the same.

"I need a favor." Minato whispered, looking around. "Close your eyes real quick."

Yuma closed his eyes and waited for further instructions. The only sounds heard were chirping birds and the water coming out of the fountain. He suddenly felt himself falling back and landed into the fountain. Minato cackled before transforming. Chizuru couldn't believe how easy it was. Yuma was too gullible.

Yuma remained still, the cool water spreading and dampening more of his clothing. Chizuru noticed he wasn't moving and became slightly worried. Did he hit his head and pass out? Chizuru quietly walked over to him and took a look. Yuma's eyes were closed.

"Hey, you're okay, right...?" Chizuru asked, becoming more worried by the minute.

Yuma remained unresponsive. Chizuru picked him up out of the water then quickly ran for the infirmary. How would he explain it to everyone else if it turned out to be serious? This was yet another rare moment of him feeling fear in his long life. He burst into the infirmary, causing the nurse to wonder what was going on.

"He... he..." Chizuru stammered, lying Yuma down on one of the beds.

The nurse looked Yuma over then glared at Chizuru.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" he deadpanned.

Chizuru looked at him in confusion. How could it be a joke? He wasn't opening his eyes. It was then Yuma sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"But I thought..." Chizuru said slowly then trailed off.

Yuma looked at Chizuru then at his surroundings.

"Why am I in the infirmary...? Did something happen to me, Maki?" asked Yuma worriedly.

"Why are you asking me that!? You just lied there unmoving despite me calling out to you. I thought...." Chizuru said loudly then quieted down. "I thought you were actually hurt..."

Yuma blinked then shook his head. He explained he was simply relishing in the cool feeling of the water and the nice warm sun beating down on him. This sent Chizuru into a rage. The nurse shook his head as Chizuru slammed his door shut.

"I do suggest you change clothes, Mochizuki. You might catch a cold." said the nurse with a smile.

"Understood." Yuma replied.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Senri peeked our from behind the wall then quietly snickered. He sent a long strong, breeze towards Takaomi, knocking his things out of his hands. Takaomi looked around, wondering what the hell just happened. Kasuka walked down the hall and spotted Senri using his powers to mess with Takaomi. He didn't like Senri misusing his powers, but he didn't really care for Takaomi either.

He tapped Senri on his shoulder and caused him to squeak. Kasuka lightly laughed at his spooked expression.

"Don't make such a face. It's makes you look cute." said Kasuka, ruffling his hair. "You know the rule. Don't use your powers unless absolutely necessary."

Senri frowned as he fixed his hair that Kasuka messed up. Takaomi frantically looked around, wondering if the wind would appear again. He spotted Kasuka and called out to him.

"What? I'm a busy man and I don't like dealing with troublemakers." Kasuka spat, not wanting to be bothered.

"Did you see what I saw? There's was all this wind and I couldn't get my things!" Takaomi said still spooked.

"The windows are open." Kasuka deadpanned, having opened them with his magic.

Takaomi looked at towards the windows and saw they were open, a soft breeze coming through. He looked at Kasuka who was already walking past him and down the hall. He shook his head and picked up his things. Senri appeared from behind the wall and picked up one of Takaomi's items.

"What do you want, stupid rabbit." Takaomi said, clicking his tongue.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here." Senri said with a pout.

"I don't want it." Takaomi spat, snatching his CD from Senri then hurrying off.

Senri watched the windows close one by one as Takaomi went further down the hall.

"Eh, did you lose something?" a voice asked from behind Senri.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just tying my shoe." lied Senri, giving Yuma a smile. "I actually ran into Shibutani not too long ago. He was creepy as always."

Yuma nodded then listened as Senri went on about his feelings about the other demi-gods.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuni looked around school grounds, searching for Shigure. He had asked Shinya who was just as clueless to his whereabouts as he was.

"I spy with my little eye something adorable!" a voice called out from up above. Yuni knew that voice anywhere. He kept walking, ignoring that person. "Where are you off to, little one?"

Yuni kept walking. Rintaro. One of the three original demi-gods. He didn't understand the guy's fascination with him and disliked the way he coddled him. Yuni's face lit up at the sight of Shigure walking out of the school building.

"Nii-san!" he called out happily.

Shigure turned and looked to see Yuni running towards him at top speed. It was then Rintaro suddenly appeared, trapping him in a tight hug. Shigure weakly smiled, hoping Rintaro wouldn't crush his younger brother to death.

"Let me go!" Yuni fussed as Shigure was within arms reach.

"Then you'll run away from me." Rintaro pouted.

Shigure chuckled then had Rintaro let Yuni go. Rintaro pouted heavily as Yuni clung to Shigure.

"Hey Yuni, could you do me a favor?" asked Shigure happily. Yuni nodded. He whispered it into Yuni's ear who then took off. "Rintaro, lets have a heart to heart."

"Go on." said Rintaro, becoming serious.

"You're putting Yuni off with being overly affectionate and invading his personal space. You're not a bad guy and I'd love for you two to be friends, but..." Shigure explained, having observed the two for a while. "Try toning it down some."

Rintaro sighed as he pushed his hair back. He already knew, but having it pointed out still hurt.

"I get that. I've been trying, but he's just so small and adorable. How could people resist wanting to coddle him?" Rintaro said slightly frustrated.

"You'll figure it out. You're student council president for pete's sake." said Shigure with a smile. "Which reminds me..."

Rintaro swallowed hard as Shigure grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him back inside the school.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma played around with three dogs in the area outside the dorm building. One was extremely rambunctious, causing the others to isolate him.

"Guess you need a lot of attention." Yuma muttered, carrying the dog away from the others.

The dog bit him, forcing him to let go and see if a wound was left. It was then the dog started to bark and chase him around. Issei looked out his window, rubbing his eyes and saw the scene.

"That isn't right..." he muttered, quickly leaving his spot at the window to get Shigure.

Yuma wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't fathom hurting the small thing, but none of his relaxing techniques worked. The dog clamped its jaws on his fleece pants and successfully ripped a chunk of it off. Yuma sighed then sat down. The dog quieted down and tilted its head.

"I'm not sure why you're upset, but if roughhousing with me helps, then go ahead." Yuma said, placing his hands on his sides.

The dog seemed confused. It would take a step forward then step back as if it was deciding.

"Yuma...!" Issei shouted, dragging a sleepy Shigure with him. "You okay? Shigure, do your thing."

Shigure yawned then squatted down, gently touching the dog's head and causing it to fall asleep. It wasn't long after that a puff of smoke enveloped the dog, revealing Chizuru in his sleepwear out cold.

"My god..." Issei whispered. "Yuma, did he hurt you?"

Yuma shook his head, hiding the bite mark Chizuru left. Shigure had long since walked away, figuring his job was done.

"I can handle things from here. Go get some sleep, Torasawa." said Yuma, clearly struggling to pick Chizuru up.

"Are you sure...?" pressed Issei, clearly seeing his struggle.

Yuma nodded, deciding to just have him lean against him. Issei stayed back anyway, overseeing that they got inside okay. Yuma carried Chizuru to his room then opened the door using his keys. He hadn't really visited anyone's room before besides Senri's. He looked around as all sorts of books lined the shelves, a part of a desk and part of the floor. A picture frame rested comfortably on said desk, displaying a younger version of Chizuru with who he assumed were his parents.

He tucked Chizuru into bed then left. He had other things to do. Yuma took one last look before shutting the door behind him.


	4. Third Bell

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Yuni hummed happily as he pet a sheep while Yuma took care of others. Chizuru moved to check one then panicked as it looked ready to attack him.

"Dumb Chizaki still can't get along with the animals." Yuni said aloud, making sure Chizuru could hear him.

"I don't want to hear that from you when the sheep and cows are the only ones that'll approach you." Chizuru spat, somehow managing to get the sheep to let him feel it.

"At least I'm not hated." Yuni countered.

"Maki, you can take a break. I think I'm going to have you focus on cleaning and fixing rather than the animals. You're causing them distress..." Yuma said bluntly.

Yuni stifled his laughter as Chizuru simmered quietly. Was he really that bad at handling animals? He looked at the sheep who flocked over to Yuni. He made little flowers bloom on the sheep. Chizuru sighed heavily then leaned against the wall.

"What do you want me to do then?" Chizuru spat.

"Um, for now you can go pick the fruit off the trees." said Yuma, making sure he was as far from the animals as possible.

Chizuru left without another word. Yuni looked at Yuma who went back to checking the animals.

"Yumapi, why is Chizaki helping you out? No one really told me why." Yuni asked curiously.

"Issei suggested that we do something together, strengthen our weak bond. So, Issei said we should care for my animals together." said Yuma.

A knock was heard and two familiar faces had stepped in. A sheep left Yuma's side and happily greeted Issei.

"So, how are things going with you and Chizuru? Saw him out by the fruit trees." said Issei, petting the sheep.

"Chizaki is bad for the animals, so Yumapi sent him out to pick fruit!" said Yuni with a broad grin.

"He's that bad...?" asked Shigure, a bit surprised. "It's been two weeks hasn't it?"

"I think it's because of his first impression. According to them, it was traumatizing..." Yuma responded, gesturing to the animals.

They happily conversed until a brief shriek was heard. Yuma was the first to leave and find out what was going on.

"I said I was sorry!" Chizuru said, covering his head.

Yuma arrived at the scene and saw a swarm of bees threatening to attack Chizuru. He wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or concern that he was bad with insects just like animals. Yuma stepped in between and the bees settled down, most going back into the hive Chizuru disturbed. Two hung around and made themselves comfortable on his shoulders.

"What happened?" Yuma asked, extending a hand to help Chizuru up.

Chizuru brushed his hand aside and got up on his own. Yuma looked down at his hand then pulled it back.

"I accidentally hit the hive..." said Chizuru. "Your creatures hate me."

"Maki, that's-" Yuma started then stopped as Chizuru walked away and back towards the door leading to this vast area. "...not true."

Yuma didn't know what to do at this point. Their relationship wasn't healing at all. In fact, it appeared to be decaying just like before. Yuma felt a hand on his back and saw Issei give him a sad look.

"He'll come around. It'll just take time." said Issei, watching the two bees head back into their hive.

"Maki must think I'm doing this purposefully..." Yuma muttered, feeling a small weight in his heart. "I have to apologize."

Issei kept Yuma from moving. Yuma looked at him as he shook his head.

"Let Chizuru be. He's just overthinking everything as usual. I'm sure you're plenty busy, so let us help out." said Issei with a smile.

Yuma nodded, but the heavy feeling continued to persist.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Kasuka brushed his hair out as his door was slowly opened. Chizuru approached him as he sat in front of a mirror.

"What is it, Chizuru? I really don't have the patience." Kasuka said flatly, checking his hair for spilt ends.

"Remember that favor I asked for? Is it finished?" Chizuru asked.

"Before I give it to you, please take these words to heart and remember the number one rule that I tell you. Promise?" Kasuka asked, turning to face him.

"I promise." said Chizuru, watching a piece of paper appear and his thumb being pressed forcibly against it.

"Whatever you do cannot be undone with simple words. A stronger magic, that's what it'll entail. Don't miss your target or else it'll create a bigger problem. The number one rule I need you to remember, do **not** let it touch any part of your target. It should **only** be consumed." said Kasuka, a stern look occupying his face.

"What if it touches my target's lips?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"Nothing. Don't let the others find out I helped you, otherwise you'll find yourself six feet under." threatened Kasuka, his malicious aura making itself known.

Chizuru nodded and thanked him before leaving the room. Kasuka held his head as he couldn't believe he went along with his whims. Though, the exchange did give him way more than he would've asked for. He floated the shirt over to him and happily hugged it tight. It wasn't much, but it was certainly helping him sleep better.

Chizuru hurried to the kitchen and searched around for Yuma's favorite drink. He was going to get him to drink it. He just hoped the magic wouldn't make it taste any different. If he remembered correctly, the only ones who were with Yuma were Yuni, Issei and Shigure. He tapped his chin then transformed into Rintaro.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuni spotted "Rintaro" approaching them. He squinted, wondering if he was seeing things.

"Was Kumarin supposed to be home early today?" Yuni asked.

No one knew. "Rintaro" cheerily greeted everyone and affectionately smothered Yuni with love.

"I brought drinks. Bet you've all worked up a sweat." said "Rintaro", opening their drinks so Yuma's being open didn't seem suspicious.

Everyone thanked "Rintaro" and started to drink, except Yuma. Chizuru anxiously waited, wondering why he wasn't drinking. Yuma moved to drink then was bumped into by a cow, causing a bit of the drink to jump out and land on his skin.

_"Oh no..."_ Chizuru thought, feeling worry consume him.

Yuma broke out in pained screams, his drink falling from his hands and spilling all over the floor. Issei fought with Yuma to let him see what the damage was, eventually having Shigure put him to sleep. Yuni grew a flower from his hand and had Yuma inhale its scent, giving him sweeter dreams.

"What the hell is this..." Issei muttered, viewing the spot where Yuma's flesh had disintegrated, leaving a hole.

Chizuru covered his mouth in shock. Why did Kasuka give him something so dangerous? He didn't know what to do, feeling like a criminal caught in their own lie. Shigure looked at "Rintaro" and wondered why he looked worse than Yuma.

"Rin, is everything okay...?" Shigure asked softly.

"I... I- I- I... I'm so sorry..." said "Rintaro", guilt settling deep into his chest. "It's all my fault..."

"It's not. No one expected this. I'm sure some rest will do him good. We'll make sure a doctor checks him out." said Shigure happily.

Yuni nodded in agreement. Issei lifted Yuma into his arms and they hurriedly left the area. Chizuru let his transformation disappear as he shook. The what if's circled around in his mind. What if more had splashed on him? What if it landed on vital organ spots? What if it landed on someone else? An animal? He knew he shouldn't have gone through with it.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma opened his eyes and saw everyone except Jin and Chizuru looking at him with worry.

"It's going to be okay. They patched you up." said Senri teary eyed. "You don't have to cry."

"You're the one crying..." Shigure said flatly.

"What happened to me?" Yuma asked, sitting up in bed.

"Magic. A strong one at that. We consulted Kasuka about it, but he's never seen it before. We called Jin, but got no answer." said Issei, running a hand over Yuma's arm. "It wasn't too bad. Your arm can still be used."

Yuma looked around and noticed Chizuru wasn't among them. Why? He played with his fingers, well aware why. Chizuru still hated him.


	5. Fourth Bell

Yuma stretched out as he had stepped through the door that connected his shared room to their realm. He felt something hit his ankle then make a noise. Soon he was surrounded by animals that seemed distressed. Even the bees were awful attached to him.

"What's going on...?" he asked, knowing they couldn't give verbal responses.

A sheep bleated before leading the way. The other animals followed behind, hoping Yuma could get rid of the nuisance. The sheep stopped in front of the shed. Yuma stepped forward and opened the door. There stood Chizuru looking at the wall in utter confusion.

"Maki...?" Yuma called out.

"Oh, you're back." said Chizuru then noticed all the animals beside him. "You found them. They all ran away and I couldn't find them."

The dogs barked, stirring up the others. Chizuru covered his ears as the animal sounds meshed together in a disharmonious melody. Yuma soothed them, their voices dying down.

"What were you doing that drove them away...?" Yuma asked, having sent the animals back to their homes.

"Cleaning. And fixing." said Chizuru. "I hit one by accident and all of them started ganging up on me before running away."

Yuma looked at him with a not surprised look. Any animal would retaliate if it got hurt or run away. Chizuru frowned, feeling as if Yuma was judging him for his lack in knowledge of animal care.

"I'm trying my best okay? You don't have to look at me with such a judgmental look!" Chizuru said loudly before storming out.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to say..." Yuma said, watching Chizuru's retreating figure.

One of the dogs came back, holding something in its mouth. It dropped it at Yuma's feet then sat on its rump.

"A brush... and a blood spot..." Yuma muttered. "Was Maki using this?"

The dog nodded then barked. Yuma held the brush then smiled softly. He appreciated Chizuru for trying despite it not being his expertise.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Chizuru babied his cheek as Jin towered over him, his face red with anger. Issei and Rintaro stepped in, separating the two. Yuma, Senri, Kasuka, Yuni and Shigure watched from the sidelines in curiosity and slight horror.

"We've been lenient with you for far too long! It's about time I started knocking sense into that brain dead head of yours!" Jin shouted, trying to pull away from Rintaro's hold. "And you two are just as guilty for not doing something about it or notifying me!"

"Because we knew you'd react like this no matter what happened!" Issei shouted back. "I'm not saying he didn't deserve a good slap, but you're going too far, beating up the kid."

"If I don't, who will!? I'm not going to let this bad apple affect the rest! We don't want nor need a repeat of years ago!" Jin fussed, breathing heavily and shaking from his rage. "We're supposed to be the guardians, the overseers in our predecessors' places. We can't let this go on."

"I give you my deepest apologies, Ryugasaki. Torasawa had been advising me this entire time to stop but I refused to listen. Don't take your anger out on him, I'm the offender." Chizuru said with his head to the floor.

The bystanders watched in awe. Never would they have thought they'd see Chizuru apologize in such a fashion, no, apologize at all. Yuma stepped out and approached, making Senri sick with worry.

"Ryugasaki, I deserve a beating as well. Things wouldn't have gotten like this is I just talked to him and worked things out. Instead I did nothing to stop him." said Yuma, joining Chizuru in a deep bow.

Jin blinked, wondering why Yuma felt the need to apologize. Issei and Rintaro wondered as well.

"Well, uh, you're the victim here though, Yuma... you don't have to apologize..." Jin said, not really wanting to hit him.

"How do you mean exactly...?" Yuma asked, still in his bowed position.

Jin coughed then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, this matter is uh, over... so... don't do it again, Chizuru." said Jin, finding himself flustered because of Yuma.

Rintaro let Jin go and watched as he walked off. Issei looked at Chizuru who not once lifted his head. It had been a long time since anyone seriously upset Jin to the point he got physical. Yuma moved so that he was now sitting in front of Chizuru. He placed his hand on Chizuru's head then had it slapped off by Chizuru himself.

Everyone watched as Chizuru quickly fled the scene, hiding his face from sight. Kasuka and the others stepped out from the shadows, wondering if Chizuru would get over such an ordeal.

"Everyone, go get ready for school." said Rintaro, ushering the others towards the door leading out of the congregation area and away from the scene.

"Torasawa, just how bad was it?" Yuma asked as they had arrived afterwards.

"It wasn't serious. A little blood from his mouth but that's it." Issei responded, getting up. "Let's give him some alone time. His pride just took a nosedive."

Yuma let Issei help him up then hesitated in following him. Issei looked back at Yuma who kept looking in the direction Chizuru ran off in.

"I give you permission-" Issei started then watched Yuma take off. "I hope I made a good call."

Yuma looked around, keeping an eye out for Chizuru's distinct figure and hair. A bunch of bees had come back to him and wanted him to follow. They hovered above a spot and Yuma could see Chizuru as he got closer.

"Maki." Yuma called out, scaring him in the process. "School starts soon, we need to get ready."

"I'm not going." Chizuru mumbled.

Yuma crawled through the bushes then sat beside Chizuru who scooted away.

"Does it hurt?" Yuma asked, seeing a distinct red spot on Chizuru's cheek.

"Stop pitying me!" said Chizuru loudly. "Why did you even bother to interfere, huh? To make yourself seem like a damn saint?"

"No, I felt I deserved punishment too." Yuma replied.

"What kind of idiot wants to be punished?" Chizuru asked rhetorically. "Whatever, leave me alone."

Yuma watched Chizuru walk away with his head hung low. It seemed as if he really wasn't going to go to school after all.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Touji stared at Yuma and Senri who both had dampened moods, more Senri than Yuma.

"You two look as if your dog died..." Touji commented.

"It's disturbing seeing the lively rabbit depressed." Takaomi added, looking at Senri.

"We're just tired. Had a long night." Senri lied, hoping Yuma would catch on.

Yuma remained silent. Senri laughed nervously then immersed himself in one of the scripts he was learning. Touji frowned, sad to see his friends upset and not knowing what he could do to fix it. They all turned their heads at the sound of girls screaming. Yanagi and Minato had entered the cafeteria. Minato happily bounced over towards Yuma's table while Yanagi did coolly.

"Yuma~ Hows everything?" asked Minato happily.

Yuma opened his bag and handed Minato a container. Minato hugged Yuma tightly then had him scoot over so he could sit. Yuma had taken out the other container and handed it to Yanagi.

"You should aspire to be a chef." Yanagi said, mouth already watering.

"I don't think I'd be good enough. A simple desk job might be best." replied Yuma.

"You know, I heard Chizuru's playing hooky." Minato mentioned, mouth full of Yuma's sweet treat. "Guess even the most serious can snap instantly."

"Really? I heard he caught a really bad cold." Yanagi commented.

"Who told you that?" Senri and Yuma asked in unison.

"Torasawa." Yanagi replied.

"Kuma." Minato said.

It made sense to them now. Their leaders had messed up. Senri looked at Yuma who gave a slight nod.

"Maki is sick. Caught the flu." Senri said, not wanting to make Chizuru into a delinquent.

"But doesn't that mean he's in his room alone?" Minato commented. "Why don't we visit-"

"No!" Yuma and Senri said in unison, gaining the attention of those around them.

"Maki really doesn't want visitors when he's sick. Trust me, I tried it once. Nearly ended up flying out a window." said Senri, hoping to deter them.

"Guess it can't be helped. Hopefully he recovers quickly." said Yanagi before drinking some of his top quality milk.

Takaomi looked at Senri with a squint. Something wasn't right.

"Is Maki really sick?" Takaomi asked, knowing Senri was quite the liar.

"Why would I lie about someone's well being? How would it benefit me?" Senri countered, not allowing Takaomi to ruin his work.

"You just have quite the history for lying. You even lied about an obvious hug." he spat.

"Not this again..." said Senri with a roll of his eyes.

Yuma sat quietly as the others around him talked. Should he have stayed with Chizuru? Would he have been more upset if he did? It wasn't like Chizuru couldn't care for himself. He probably preferred to be alone. The room fell silent. Everyone looked to see who or what it was.

Jin elegantly stood in the doorway, looking for something. His eyes locked with Yuma's and he immediately started walking towards him. People murmured, wondering why such important people bothered with grade A trash like Yuma.

"After school, lets have a chat." said Jin with a faint smile.

"Understood, Ryugasaki..." Yuma replied, never actually having a one on one with Jin before.

Jin gave his head a pat before walking away and leaving the room. Everyone looked at Yuma. It stayed like that for a few seconds until the bell rang.

"Did you piss him off? He doesn't usually call people out." Yanagi quipped.

"I guess I'll find out after school." replied Yuma, pretty sure it regarded Chizuru.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma walked down the stairs then stopped in front of one of the doors. He slowly opened it and saw Jin, Kasuka and...

"Maki...?" Yuma said in astonishment.

The door behind him closed on its own and locked itself thanks to Kasuka's magic.

"No one can get in nor hear your conversation." said Kasuka, putting his head down to sleep.

"I want you two to make up and start anew." said Jin, specifically looking at Chizuru.

Yuma sat in the chair across from Chizuru, waiting for him to start. Chizuru sighed heavily then looked at Yuma.

"I'm sorry for harassing you this past year. I won't do it anymore starting from now. If you want to give me a punishment, then go ahead." Chizuru said with his head low.

"A punishment... You have to continue to help care for the animals along with the bees and fruit trees." said Yuma.

Jin covered his mouth. Everyone knew how much Chizuru detested manual labor. He wondered if Yuma knew and was taking advantage of it.

"Indefinitely...?" asked Chizuru, hoping he was wrong.

"I don't know. I'll let you know." Yuma replied.

Chizuru stuck out his hand and Yuma shook it. Jin clapped, waking Kasuka up in the process.

"Good. Now I don't want to hear about another late night attack." said Jin, specifically looking at Chizuru. "Kasuka, if you don't mind."

Kasuka tapped his hairpin thrice, the magic barrier he had put up disappearing.

"Suka, do let me know if trouble starts brewing again. Unfortunately I have to leave for... urgent business. Tell Issei he's in charge once more." said Jin before leaving the room.

Kasuka groaned then wordless left in search of Issei. All that were left were Yuma and Chizuru.

"How are you feeling?" Yuma asked.

"Leave me alone." Chizuru spat, quickly leaving his seat and disappearing behind the door.

Yuma blinked then shook his head. Chizuru was probably just feeling sore from having his pride and dignity drop greatly.


	6. Fifth Bell

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Yuma pushed his meal around as the cafeteria was lively. It was as if he was no longer was the talk of the school.

"Funny how rumors die down quickly these days huh? At most they last two weeks." said Touji.

"Rumor? I don't think it was a rumor. Maki did drop out and run away." said Takaomi in between chewing.

"Could you both shut up?" Senri seethed, motioning towards the dejected Yuma.

"Yuma actually cares for that asshole? Wasn't Maki the one hell bent on bullying him?" Takaomi spat.

Senri punched Takaomi on the arm and proceeded to try to make Yuma feel better.

"It's my fault. I wasn't trying hard enough to understand him. Every time, he thought I was trying to make him look bad..." Yuma muttered, dropping his chopsticks. "He'd never let me explain..."

"Yumapi..." Senri whispered softly. "Maki is probably hiding. That's what it is."

"Senri, how can I contact Jin?" Yuma asked, a serious look on his face.

"I think Issei knows..." he replied then watched Yuma pack up his lunch and leave.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

"Wait wait. What is it that only Jin is allowed to hear? Are you planning something dangerous?" Issei pressed, wanting answers.

"Please, Issei. I know this will bring Maki back to us." said Yuma.

Issei sighed then took out a hand mirror. Yuma watched as he tapped on it like a phone. It expanded and soon they were in a video call with Jin.

"Oh? Is that Yuma? Hello~" said Jin happily. "Why are you contacting me using Issei's mirror?"

Yuma looked as Issei handed the mirror over before leaving the room.

"I have something important I want to discuss. It's about bringing Maki back." said Yuma.

"All right, tell away." said Jin with a smile.

"Maki will certainly come back when I leave the community." Yuma said, each word sounding sad in his ears. "Ever since I first arrived, Maki never took a liking to me, even now he still doesn't. If I were to leave, he'd be able to live comfortably again and you won't have to worry about a fight breaking out for who knows how long."

Jin closed his eyes and folded his arms. He hummed before opening his eyes, looking directly into his.

"You sound like you've given this thought, but I can't just let you go. You are an irreplaceable person in our community. I know I'm not around much as Issei, but whenever he gives me updates about you all, it fills me to the brim with happiness, knowing that we're doing something right, but also sad that I miss out." said Jin with a happy smile before it faded. "But I'm also not one able to stop someone from leaving us. If you truly think leaving is best, I'll grant you permission. However, if you do, you will forget everything. Us, our home, your own powers."

"You all make Maki happy. For me to continuously ruin the harmony between you all, that's the worst. Like he said, my powers aren't cool, they're useless. It's for pansies." said Yuma, his body trembling slightly.

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to forget anyone nor who he was. But he didn't like Chizuru and his oldest friends being at odds just because of him.

"I guess there's no changing your mind." said Jin who snapped and a form appeared in front of Yuma. "Just place your index finger on the box and-"

"Yuma, don't!" Issei shouted, pulled him away from the form. "I can't believe you're doing something so stupid! How do you think the others would feel? You've become a part of our family..."

"Torasawa..." Yuma whispered, surprised to see him cry.

"Would you really be happy this way? Constantly getting the feeling you know us but never remembering? Leaving behind the animals and bees you cared for so dearly?" Issei rambled, unable to steady his breathing and tears.

"But Maki-" Yuma started then heard Jin clear his throat.

"Forget Chizuru, Yuma. Forget everything. Right here, right now, would you, yourself, be okay leaving?" asked Jin quietly. "Give us your honest answer."

They both waited as Yuma remained silent. Memories flashed through his mind, from day one all the way up to this current moment. Did he really want to leave? Could he truly be okay never remembering?

"No..." he finally answered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "No, I don't want this... but Maki..."

The form disappeared and Issei's hug tightened.

"We're glad you chose to stay. I'm sure life would be dull without a little magic, hm?" said Jin, his anxious heart settling down.

Yuma smiled softly as he snuggled closer to Issei. As much as he wanted to bring Chizuru back, he couldn't bring himself to leave in the end. The bonds he had forged with five of them and Chizuru were irreplaceable to him.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Chizuru sat in a park, waiting for someone to arrive. He knew he should've told someone he was going to leave for a while, but he couldn't quite bring himself to after what transpired that day. The person sat down beside him in silence.

"The whole school thinks you've dropped out." they said in a sweet voice.

"Someone sure has time on their hands." Chizuru mocked. "So, do you have it?"

"Let me ask you something first." they said, a small glint in their eye.

"What do you want to know...?" Chizuru asked cautiously.

"Are you really going to run all because of a mishap? Though, I did warn you about it yet you didn't listen." they said with a sigh.

"It's only for a little." said Chizuru with crosses arms.

"Yuma is such a sweetheart. I heard he personally asked Jin to allow him to leave our small community all just for you. Doesn't that make you feel touched?" they said, eyes narrowing. "Doesn't it make you feel... guilty?"

"Kasuka, stop it. Just give me the stupid charm." Chizuru fussed, not falling for his tricks.

"I can assure you, it happened." said Kasuka, making the shape of a photo frame and expanding it slightly.

Footage of Yuma and Jin's conversation played out, showing bits and pieces. Kasuka looked at Chizuru who appeared stunned. Why was Yuma going through such lengths to bring him back?

"Chizuru, out of all my years of reading hearts, souls and auras, Yuma's is the purest I've ever seen." said Kasuka, making the video disappear. "Your past bias is harshly clouding your judgement of him. I honestly wouldn't have forgiven you if you successfully made him drink that magic."

Chizuru remained silent as he processed everything. Was Yuma really looking out for him? Was he not trying to make him seem like pure evil? He didn't know what to believe anymore. Kasuka shook his head then unclipped his hairpin. He looked around before flicking it, sending him and Chizuru to back to their realm.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma stood in front of the open door that sat in his shared room. He put his hand through the soft light and watched as his arm glowed slightly. His armlets formed while part of his uniform disappeared. He stepped through at the same time Shigure did.

"Oh, coming in to relax too?" Shigure asked.

"You look tired, Hakka..." commented Yuma.

"I had to run from Shinya... I felt like he was going to follow me here if I didn't run then." said Shigure.

Yuma nodded as they walked around the serene place.

"You know, I really want to tell him everything. I don't want to hide from him anymore... He trusts me like I trust him..." said Shigure, stepping through the grass with Yuma.

A few animals greeted Yuma and a bee which was a rare occasion as they walked around. Shigure smiled softly as he held a dog briefly in his arms.

"Why do you want to tell him everything? Aren't you afraid he'll freak out? Or use you?" Yuma asked, letting the bee rest in his hair.

"It used to actually... but as of late, I've wanted him to know more of me. It's strange..." said Shigure, pushing the door open. "I want to expose myself to him."

Yuma followed Shigure, wondering where he was taking him. Shigure sighed as they reached the congregation area where they held important meetings that couldn't be conducted elsewhere.

"Maybe Issei might be lenient and let you." Yuma suggested.

"I've thought about it, but it seems selfish. I would be putting you all in danger just because I want Shinya to know the real me. I can't do that." said Shigure, letting his head collide with the table. "Now you understand my plight?"

"If you've both gone this long without him knowing, I don't think another fifty years would matter." said Yuma with a thoughtful look.

Shigure moved to speak when a deafening sound rang loudly in their ears. Yuma didn't know what was going on, but Shigure did. He grabbed Yuma by his wrist and hurried out to Kasuka's door.

"Hakka, what's going on? My ears feel like they're going to burst." Yuma said weakly, wanting to rip his ears off.

Shigure opened multiple drawers then finally opened Kasuka's jewelry box. He looked around and found what he was looking for. He dragged Yuma out the room and hurried back in to their realm.

"Hakka, please tell me what's going on." Yuma whined, the deafening sound still ringing in his ears.

"Someone's entered the room." said Shigure, reaching up and placing Kasuka's necklace into a slot above.

A mirror appeared, giving them sight of what was going on in the room while the doorways' magic shut off.

"Shinya..." Shigure whispered, seeing Shinya search around the hidden room his door revealed to a non demi-god. "He followed me after all..."

Shinya stopped in front of a mirror. There was no way other way for Shigure to leave other than through the door. He didn't believe he jumped from the window as it was nearly impossible since there were screens in the window in addition to them being too small. He touched the mirror. Just where did Shigure go? He had been watching the door the entire time and he hadn't come out.

"Hakka, What are we going to do? Aren't the others still at school? How can we contact them and tell them about the situation?" Yuma asked worriedly.

"Stay here and make sure nothing changes. Send a bee if anything does." said Shigure, running back to Kasuka's room.

Yuma kept watch as Shinya looked behind the mirror. He was more worried about the others getting caught. He felt something nudge his ankle and saw one of the dogs looking up at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried." said Yuma, giving the dog a pat.

Shigure had come back, holding a blue hairpin. He wheezed heavily then traced the circle on the hairpin. He didn't know who it connected to, but it had to be someone. Of all times Kasuka had to be away, it would be during a dire time.

Chizuru had appeared on the scene, assessing the situation. He took the hairpin from Shigure then traced the circle twice in the opposite direction. Issei's face appeared on a small screen.

"You heard it didn't you? Shigure's close friend is going to end up like the curious cat if we don't do something." said Chizuru, not missing a beat.

"Maki, you're back..." Yuma whispered, finally recognizing him.

"Just when I was on my way to our door as well... I'll see what I can do. I'll let the others know." said Issei before hanging up.

A few minutes passed and Issei had entered the room. Shinya looked back and politely greeted him.

"What brings you in here?" asked Shinya curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing." Issei countered.

"I saw Shigure come up here and enter this room. He never came out, yet he's not in here. I swear I'm not making this up. He really did come in here." said Shinya, eyes darting everywhere.

"Really? I just saw him leaving the building. Maybe if you run you can catch up to him." said Issei, ready to make Shigure's illusion appear. "Why don't you call him and confirm?"

Shinya did just that. Issei smiled happily as he talked to Shigure. Shinya hung up then left the room. Did he just imagine it? He looked out the window in the hallway and saw Shigure rounding the corner and disappearing behind the school wall.

Shigure and Yuma let out a sigh of relief while Chizuru reached up and pulled out the necklace sealing off the entrances. Issei came through and Yuma jogged over and waited for him to give him a high five.

"I was so nervous! Have you experienced this before, Torasawa? You were so calm and collected." Yuma commented, his heart rate slowing down.

"Yeah... I was just like you when it happened for the first time for me." Issei said with a hearty laugh. He looked at Chizuru who handed over the hairpin. "Let's get the other three here quickly in case Shinya has a change of heart."

Yuma watched in awe as Issei easily used Kasuka's hairpin. He wondered how Kasuka remembered the functions of each and every magic item he owned. He could barely remember the names of the bees that lived in the hive since they all looked alike.


	7. Sixth Bell

Chizuru quietly ate a fruit as the others got ready to go out. A lone bee landed on his hand.

"Shoo." he spat, blowing a bit of wind at it.

It flew away. He hoped it wasn't going back to get friends. It was the brief moment he took his eyes off his fruit when it was snatched by a sheep. He sighed heavily, finally accepting that he can't be anywhere where Yuma's animals could reach. Which was basically anywhere that wasn't elevated.

Yuma jogged over to him then extended a hand to him. He was well aware he'd brush him off again, but he was still going to try anyway. Chizuru grabbed his hand. This took Yuma by surprise and caused him to be pulled down, landing on top of Chizuru.

Senri stopped in his tracks, witnessing the scene. He saw Yuni making his way over and panicked, sending the boy up in the air and away from the area.

"Do you plan to live here?" Chizuru said flatly.

"Oh, no... Sorry." Yuma said, pushing up off of him.

Chizuru stood up and dusted himself off then noticed Yuma's crown was skewed. He reached over and started to fix it, startling Yuma and causing a swarm of bees to attack Chizuru. Senri shook his head and trapped the bees in a small whirlwind, causing the duo to look back at him.

"Come on you both, Ryuki is a busy guy." said Senri, not bringing up what he saw before.

They nodded and Senri released the bees who calmly went back to their hive. Yuma looked at Chizuru worriedly, afraid that the moment of them being friendly was ruined because of the bees.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Jin excitedly led the way, Yuni avoiding Rintaro's subtle pursuits, Senri playing with the leaves, and Kasuka reading a new book. Yuma looked at Chizuru who walked beside Issei and directly behind Jin. Senri glanced at Yuma who seemed to have a lot on his mind. He sent a small breeze towards him, signaling he wanted to talk.

"What...?" Yuma whispered.

"Is everything okay...? You've looked a little down since I saved Maki." commented Senri with a raised eyebrow. "Did you intend for the bees to hurt him?"

"No! Of course not... I'm just worried that we're back at square one... because of the bee attack..." Yuma muttered, sighing heavily.

"Well, why don't you ask him? Maki is pretty transparent around you." said Senri with a shrug.

A wandering bee made itself comfortable on Yuma's shoulder, tired from all the flying it's done. Yuma tapped Chizuru on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Can we talk...?" he asked.

Chizuru nodded, noticing Yuma's tone. They lagged behind the group, keeping their conversation private.

"About before with the bees, I didn't mean to do that. I was startled and they were just coming to my rescue..." Yuma explained, hoping he'd understand.

"I'm at fault here. I could've given you a heads up. Thanks for clearing things up." said Maki, giving his shoulder a pat.

"Here we are! Sit anywhere you'd like. Ri, Yuma, I want you both beside me." said Jin as he sat down. "Come."

Rintaro pouted in his spot as Shigure got all of Yuni's love and affection. Issei and Chizuru passed around plates, utensils and napkins while Yuma started to spread out the massive amount of food for everyone.

"Make sure you eat 'til you're bursting at the seams. It's been so long since we've all gotten together like this. Has anything new happened?" asked Jin enthusiastically. "I wish I could be around more..."

"Why can't you?" a clueless Yuma asked.

Everyone moved over and avoided eye contact. Yuma could see a menacing aura coming off of Jin. Did he upset him?

"It's not like I chose to become head of our community. I have to give in many reports regarding various things, attend meetings that I've heard more times than I can count, not to mention I have to live out my human life and make sure nothing is amiss and making sure you're all safe so we don't have a repeat of weeks ago." Jin explained, slightly nodding after he finished.

"You really are a busy guy. Can't anyone take your place? Or help out?" Yuma asked.

"None of those freeloaders want to help. I can't ask you nor Yuni since you're both still young." Jin shrugged. "So I end up doing everything."

Yuma crawled over to Issei then bowed. Everyone looked at him. Was he going to ask for something? He quietly eyed Yuma, waiting to see what he'd do.

"I know I'm in no position to say this but, please help Ryugasaki!" Yuma said in a strong, clear voice. "Maybe then he'll be able to come home more often."

Issei looked at him, feeling a bit flustered by his small outburst. He didn't have any real reason that he couldn't help Jin, it was more of he didn't want to. Even with Yuma asking so earnestly...

"Jin's been doing fine on his own hasn't he? Right, Rin?" Issei said with a smile.

Jin discreetly shook his head in disappointment. Issei really never planned to help him out from the start. Yuma took Issei's hands in his own, staring him straight in the eyes.

"If you won't then I will. I want Ryugasaki to be around more. I'm sure he's a lot of fun." said Yuma, giving Jin a curt nod.

"Absolutely not. You're in over your head, Yuma. You're still new to all of this." Issei mentioned.

Yuma pulled away from Issei and sat back down beside Jin. Jin ruffled his hair as a wordless thank you. The tense air started to die down and the carefreeness arose. Senri looked at Kasuka who twirled a section of his hair as he read. He smirked devilishly and took out the pin holding Kasuka's hair up in a bun. Kasuka's hair fell unceremoniously, now looking like limp wet noodles.

"Senri, I'm giving you half a second to explain or run for your life." Kasuka muttered, snatching his hairpin back.

Senri took off. The others watched as Kasuka chased him like a bat out of hell.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Senri squeaked as he climbed a tree.

Kasuka stood underneath, debating how hard he should hit the tree. He poised to attack only to hear Senri ask him to wait.

"Don't hurt the tree. I'll just come to you..." he muttered, jumping from the branch and using his powers to safely land.

He ended up "safely" landing on top of Kasuka who had the wind knocked out of him. Senri panicked and quickly started blowing wind in his face.

"Shibutani please forgive me! I swear I didn't plan that!" Senri pleaded, knowing just how frightening Kasuka could be.

Kasuka sat up, causing Senri to lean back. Kasuka remained silent as he looked at Senri's face. He moved Senri's hair back behind his ear then let a faint smile grace his face. Senri caught it before it disappeared.

"Shibutani..." Senri whispered. "Was there something there?"

Kasuka blinked then nodded, quickly pulling away from Senri. He told Senri to head back to the others then started to tremble once alone. He was doing it again. No matter how hard he searched, there wasn't any kind of magic that could rid him of romantic feelings.

Senri looked back, getting a sense he should've stayed. He continued to look and gained someone's attention.

"Did something happen to Kasuka...?" Shigure asked, looking with him.

"I don't know, but he..." Senri trailed off, touching where Kasuka had tucked his hair. "Is Kasuka a generally nice person...?"

"Depends on a lot of things. But if you want a more precise answer, no. He does business, meaning if you want something from him he's got to get something in return." explained Shigure, petting a drowsy Yuni.

Kasuka took his seat beside Senri and continued to eat and read as if that small tender moment didn't just occur between them. Shigure looked between them, wondering what went on.

"Hey, Yuni, wake up. Yuni." Rintaro said, noticing something amiss.

Everyone made an effort to keep Rintaro from approaching Yuni, worried he'd disturb the poor boy once more. Rintaro quietly apologized before easily pulling the others off him and approaching Yuni.

"Yuni, wake up... Your flowers..." Rintaro whispered, having felt them moving underneath the blanket.

Yuni rubbed his eyes and saw Rintaro hovering by him. His first instinct was to hide behind Shigure, but he couldn't stop looking at Rintaro's sullen face. Worry and concern occupied it.

"Do you want to take a walk? It might settle your stomach..." Rintaro said with a smile.

"How did you know...?" Yuni mumbled, rubbing his belly.

Rintaro looked at Shigure who let go of Yuni. He took him by his hand and led him away from the group.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? You know how he gets." Chizuru said, looking at Shigure.

"I think their talk has been long overdue." Shigure replied, helping himself to sweets.

Yuma looked at Chizuru who talked to Issei and Shigure. Jin glanced at Yuma then nudged him.

"I'm guessing you've taken a liking to Chizuru." said Jin with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"Don't think I haven't seen you stare at Chizuru when he's not looking. What made you like him? His wits? His eyes? Smile? Body?" Jin pressed.

"I'm not understanding... Isn't it natural for friends to look at each other?" Yuma piped up.

Jin shook his head, forgoing his plans.

Rintaro loosely held Yuni's hand then let go. They walked in silence. He glanced at Yuni who still seemed disgruntled.

"Do you want to try making yourself vomit...? Or is there something that keeps your stomach settled...?" asked Rintaro.

"Vomiting..." Yuni muttered.

Silence fell over them again. Rintaro had led him to one of the public restrooms and thanked the heavens that it wasn't dirty like he expected. He expected Yuni to go in, but he stayed by his side.

"Would you rather go home then...?" Rintaro asked, wondering how long he could hold it.

"Can you come in with me...?" he asked, his doe eyes boring into Rintaro's.

Rintaro nodded then felt Yuni hold his hand. Was he scared? Had he not vomited before? Questions swirled in his mind, stopping once he realized they were in front of a stall. He let go, only for Yuni to grab his hand back.

"By in with you, you mean..." Rintaro said, pointing to the stall."

Yuni nodded. Rintaro had a heated debate with himself before following him in. If anything, he felt like a father with his son. His train of thought was broken when a retching sound filled his ears. He immediately squatted down and rubbed circles on his back.


	8. Seventh Bell

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Yuma reached up to grab sugar only for the bag to tip over and cover him. He quickly picked it up, hoping there was enough left for his sweets. He started to pour some into the pot, only to be doused in water. Yuma looked around, wondering what was going on. He couldn't break to change clothes since he had to be on top of the sugar at all times.

Everything was peaceful until the stovetop was turned on. The one behind it did as well. Yuma turned them off and not too long after they switched back on. No one was around him. He quickly finished up with the melted sugar and hurriedly applied it to the sweets.

Chizuru quietly laughed, enjoying the scene before him. It was a simple tease yet gave him such satisfaction. He tapped Yuma on his shoulder, causing him to look around again.

"Is someone in here?" Yuma asked. "Anyone...?"

Chizuru took the opportunity to swipe one of his treats and leave no evidence. Yuma sighed heavily. Was he going insane? Was he spending too much time with the animals? He sighed then put the sweets in the refrigerator to cool. He was going to leave school for a bit.

Chizuru followed behind him, wondering what his next move would be. Yuma headed upstairs to Issei's room.

"Why the long face?" Issei asked, stretching out.

"I'm... Sorry, forget it." said Yuma before hurrying down the hall and disappearing into his room.

Chizuru transformed, forgetting Issei was still there.

"Did you do something?" Issei asked, having already sensed Chizuru's presence.

"Not really..." he muttered, wondering if he did too much.

"Well, you know what'll happen if Jin catches wind about it if it turns into a problem." said Issei.

Shigure poked his head out of the room, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on? Is Jin visiting again?" asked Shigure curiously.

"No, just warning Chizuru about causing problems." said Issei, going back into the room.

"Who are you terrorizing now?" Shigure asked with narrowed eyes.

"No one." said Chizuru before quickly fleeing down the stairs.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma looked back at the at the school before quickly leaving school grounds. He was going to stay away from school for a while. He probably needed it. He quietly took out his phone.

"I have class in five minutes, make it quick." they said.

"Can I stay with you for a few days?" Yuma asked.

The person chuckled before giving him a response.

"You know you're always welcome. Sometimes I wish you'd stay permanently." they said with a smile grazing their face. "I can have someone give you my keys. Just tell me where to send them."

Yuma gave him a different location than where he was. They hung up not too long after. He hurriedly made his way to the meeting spot.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma unlocked the door and was greeted by a cinnamon vanilla scent with a hint of banana. It was a strange scent, but relaxing all the same. It wasn't often he asked to stay with them as he actually had better chemistry with Senri and Touji, despite Yanagi being his actual roommate.

Yuma made himself comfortable and found himself drifting off much too easily.

A few hours passed and the door was opened by someone. They closed the door and took note of shoes that didn't belong to them.

"Yuma, are you here?" they called out.

They tossed their bag onto the couch and started searching around before heading up the stairs to the bedrooms. There they saw Yuma fast asleep. They sat down and stroked his hair, wondering how long it had been since he fell asleep. It was pretty rare for Yuma to ask them to stay over. Yuma turned in his sleep and softly knocked his head against their side.

"I doubt you've eaten..." they muttered, not wanting to wake them up, but seeing the need to.

Yuma groaned, feeling his body being shaken awake. He slowly blinked then sat up.

"Kurosaki..." Yuma whispered, rubbing his eye.

"I told you that you can call me Shino." said Shino with a smile.

"Force of habit. When did you get here?" Yuma asked, hunger starting to make itself known.

"I can tell you're hungry, lets go get some food." he said, taking Yuma by the hand.

"You're not going to ask questions?" Yuma asked in surprise.

"Everyone's got something they don't want to talk about. I'm sure you do too." said Shino, not letting his hand go even after they stepped out into the hallway.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shino closed the door behind him while Yuma got comfortable on the couch. He had his roommate changed a few months ago. In his opinion, it was a big upgrade. His current roommate was hardly ever present at school, so he more or less had the room all to himself.

"So, it's not often you ask to stay with me. Did Yanagi bring a girl into the room?" Shino asked, knowing that was one of the reasons from months ago.

"No. I can't tell you exactly..." said Yuma, his legs pulled close to his chest.

"Well, like I said before, you're always welcome here." said Shino as he took out his phone. "What kind of music are you feeling tonight?"

Yuma peeked at his screen, tapped on his playlist and tapped shuffle. Music started to blare out and Shino quickly paused it before it went any further.

"Why'd you stop it?" Yuma asked cluelessly.

"The song isn't exactly... appropriate..." Shino said, his cheeks gaining color.

"What do you mean? It has to be if it was allowed on music streaming sites and apps." said Yuma, tapping play.

Shino's blush darkened as lyrics poured out into the room, exposing him. He looked at Yuma who didn't bat an eyelash.

"Say, Yuma." Shino weakly called out. Yuma looked at him. "Exactly how long do you plan to stay?"

"Until I feel sane again." Yuma replied.

Shino simply nodded, his cheeks cooling down as the music droned on in the background.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Everyone was in a state of panic. Kasuka sighed heavily, ending up empty handed again. He impatiently tapped his foot then finally lost his cool, halting everyone's movements. He floated everyone over to him and had them sit.

"Yuma wasn't under a magic spell. He wrote this himself. I tried looking back and seeing if I could read Yuma's thoughts, but I couldn't. He might've expected one of you would seek me out." said Kasuka waving the paper in his hand. "Who was last to talk to him?"

Issei raised his hand. He looked at Chizuru and lifted his hand too. Kasuka gestured for them to come forward. He closed his eyes and pressed three fingertips onto their foreheads. Everyone watched, wondering what was going on.

"Kuma, what's Shibutani doing...?" Senri asked quietly.

"Reading their memories. We need to keep quiet or else he'll have to start over." Rintaro whispered back.

Kasuka moved his hands then glared at Chizuru. He sent Issei back to his seat then gave Chizuru a good heavy slap. Everyone looked on with widened eyes. What did Kasuka see?

"I bet it's your fault. Why were you harassing him, huh? Explain yourself right now." Kasuka said in a loud voice.

"I swear I didn't do anything to hurt him! I washed off the sugar!" Chizuru replied, angry that Kasuka was accusing him.

"You're still a suspect." Kasuka spat, taking out his hairpin to try and locate Yuma again. "If something bad happens, just know Jin won't go easy on you like last time."

"That was easy?" asked Chizuru in disbelief.

"I'm personally assigning you with the task of finding Yuma. Like I said before, he left but I don't know where since he kept his thoughts blocked off." said Kasuka, slapping a bracelet onto Chizuru. "This will never come off no matter what form you take. If it senses you aren't doing your job right, it'll send you straight to Jin and tell him everything."

"Kasuni is harsh..." Yuni muttered, feeling slightly bad for Chizuru.

They watched Chizuru transform into a cheetah and make a run for the door.

"Does that bracelet actually do what you said it would?" Shigure asked.

"No. It just updates me on his location, lets me communicate and stop the use of his powers if I want." said Kasuka with a flick of his wrist.

"You're evil." Senri said, trembling slightly.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma yawned as he sat up in bed. He was having trouble sleeping. He looked to his side and saw Shino sleeping peacefully. He climbed down the stairs and decided to go on a late night walk, hoping to tire himself out. He wondered if he should've told them where exactly he was going. Then again, he didn't want to bother them with his problems.

He thought back to the kitchen incident and frowned heavily. He should've left a p.s on his note, asking someone to take them out and wrap them. He looked to his side and saw a stray cat walking beside him.

"You like strolling around late at night?" Yuma asked, knowing it couldn't talk back.

The cat mewed as if to say it liked him rather than a nightly walk. Yuma smiled softly then squatted down. The cat tilted its head then jumped onto his shoulder.

"Oh. I guess you like being up high huh?" Yuma asked, helping the cat get situated into his shoulder. "I ran away from school, well, more like I'm running from myself."

The cat rubbed its head against his head then meowed. It understood the sorrow behind his words.

"I always seem to cause trouble for one of my seniors, Maki Chizuru. He got in trouble with one of our mentors and received a beating... They said I wasn't at fault, but if I had just talked to him, did something, anything... maybe he wouldn't have been hurt so badly..." Yuma said, then realized he didn't properly explain who Chizuru was. "Maki Chizuru is my senior who likes to prank and tease people, but he mostly does it to me. He's not a bad guy, yet they see him as one. I like him."

The cat remained silent as Yuma came to a stop. His last three words started to settle into his mind. "I like him". What did he mean by it? It brought him back to his conversation with Jin.

_"I'm guessing you've taken a liking to Chizuru."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Don't think I haven't seen you stare at Chizuru when he's not looking. What made you like him? His wits? His eyes? Smile? Body?"_

_"I'm not understanding... Isn't it natural for friends to look at each other?"_

What did he like about Chizuru? He looked at the cat that cleaned itself on his shoulder. He liked the way Chizuru held himself, never showing weakness when he's down. He liked that Chizuru persisted in his goals, despite them making his life a bit messier.

"Is it wrong that I like being teased by him? They aren't bad, they're pretty interesting. It's so amazing how he comes up with different ways, perfectly imitating animals, people and objects." Yuma said, his eyes shining. He remembered that he was talking to a cat that probably didn't understand him. "I'm sorry, little friend. I just feel comfortable talking to animals rather than people about things like this."

The cat meowed then jumped off his shoulder. It meowed again, as if telling him to go home before taking off. Yuma smiled softly then turned his gaze to the night sky.


	9. Eighth Bell

Senri looked at Yuma's empty seat with a frown. Half of the school day had passed and Yuma was a no show. Chizuru hadn't come back nor reported anything. Takaomi looked at Senri with a slightly concerned look.

"Hey, dumb rabbit. Why do you look so depressed lately." Takaomi spat.

"It's none of your business." Senri replied quietly.

"You're my roommate, I don't want to have to deal with your emo ass later. I'm tired of hearing your depressing music." Takaomi fussed.

"It's nothing something you'll understand!" Senri shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Who won't understand what, Nito?" Yousuke Kiritani, the first year teacher asked.

Senri looked at him with flushed cheeks full of embarrassment. He shook his head and denied everything before sitting back down. Kiritani looked at Senri a bit longer before going back to teaching. Senri asked to use the restroom a few minutes later and hurried out the room. He turned the corner and had the courtesy of bumping into someone.

"I'm sor-" Senri started then looked at who he was apologizing to. _"Fuck."_

Kasuka looked at his damp shirt then glared at Senri who was more than ready to piss himself. Kasuka twisted the cap back onto the bottle the proceeded to hit Senri on the head with it.

"Watch where you're going, short stuff." Kasuka said in a soft voice.

Senri blinked rapidly, not expecting such a tone to come from cold blooded Kasuka.

"I'm... sorry. I'll watch my steps..." Senri replied weakly, stepping around him.

"Hey, where are you off to? Don't you have class?" Kasuka asked, hesitant to let him go.

"Oh, just... going to relieve myself, haha..." responsed Senri, getting a sense that he should definitely leave.

"Oh, do you have to go badly? I wanted to talk more." said Kasuka, stepping closer.

Senri squeaked before taking off down the hall. Kasuka stood alone, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Did his actions from the picnic drive the wedge deeper between them? Why was he even considering being nice to him? He's always distanced himself from people, yet Senri was the only person he wanted to hold so close.

Senri peeked from around the corner and saw a dejected Kasuka disappear around the corner he had bumped into him at. He couldn't stand the menacing aura coming off of him. He felt as if he said anything more, Kasuka would've had his head on a platter.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shinya sat in the seat in front of Shigure and gave him a warm smile. Shigure returned said smile.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Shinya asked, getting straight to his point.

"What makes you think that?" he replied.

"Well for starters, your texts have been rather bland. You'd always give such detailed responses to big topics. And when I ask to hang out, you decline or pretend you didn't hear me." Shinya listed, looking him straight in the eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's all in your head. I haven't changed." Shigure said, not sure how he could make things better.

"Shigure, you're hiding something from me. I don't know what, but you are." said Shinya, his face becoming serious. "If you can't tell me what, then fine. But I'd like a reason as to why you can't."

"I'm not hiding anything." Shigure shot back, becoming a bit irritated.

"Shigure, I know you. How long have we been friends for, huh? You act as if I can't tell when you've got something weighing on your mind!" Shinya said loudly.

Everyone looked back at the two. Minato started to get up from his seat but was stopped by Yanagi.

"Stop acting like you know me! There's so much about me you don't even know! You don't know anything about me! And it's not like I can tell you either because if I do, it'll endanger my family!" Shigure shouted, standing up from his seat and heading towards the door.

Everyone watched as Shigure left. Yanagi looked at Shinya who was close to tears. Shigure started to cool down then felt someone hold him back by his uniform jacket.

"You didn't have to yell at him, Shigure." he said, a serious look on his face.

Shigure looked back at him with an annoyed look. His fierce look never wavered.

"Would he have understood otherwise, Minato?" Shigure asked, the fire in his eyes dying down. "He acts like he truly knows me..."

"But doesn't he? I've never seen someone know your preferences so well. And remember that time you lost your father's ring and he stuck by your side, searching long into the night with you when everyone else gave up and went to bed?" Minato mentioned, remembering he got up for a late night snack and seeing the both of them hugging and in tears.

Shigure deflated as Minato's hold on him loosen. Of course he remembered. How could he forget losing the ring his father gave him and having it found by Shinya?

"I don't know what exactly you feel you have to keep hidden, but Shinya's always been there for you. He's never spilled any of your secrets, right? Can't you trust him?" Minato asked, hoping to shed light onto the problem.

"It's not that I don't want to tell him. I can't tell him. It'll ruin our lives as we know it. We wouldn't be able to live in peace." Shigure said quietly, not wanting to imagine him and the others becoming scientific experiments or used to exhaustion. "I'll apologize to him later... Tell Mr. Inoh I wasn't feeling well and went to the infirmary."

Minato watched Shigure go with a sad look. Everyone in the class was aware of the rift appearing between Shigure and Shinya as of late, but it seemed to have stemmed from Shigure pulling away first. What was making Shigure keep his distance?

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma smiled happily as the cat from the night before had sought him out again. Shino looked at him then closed his book.

"You know Yuma, you've always had a way with animals. It's like they're drawn to you by some weird power." said Shino with a smile.

"Maybe I'm just approachable." Yuma replied.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could talk to animals? Then again, I don't think I'd be ready to hear the shit they talk about humans." said Shino with nervous laughter.

"They don't necessarily need words to communicate exactly how they're feeling. Their body language, eyes and face tell you enough. Take this cat for example, she's saying she's feeling loved and comfortable." said Yuma, giving her head a pat.

"What makes you so sure?" Shino asked in disbelief.

Yuma started to explain how different animals show their thoughts and emotions in different ways than humans. Shino nodded along, giving input in the fascinating topic. He couldn't believe Yuma had such a talent like this yet wanted to have a boring desk job when he got older.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I need to run to the supermarket. We don't have enough ingredients for dinner tonight." said Yuma, standing up from his squatted position.

"Oh, I'll go with you. It'll help make it go faster." said Shino, standing up as well.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shino held the basket as Yuma browsed the shelves. Yuma picked up two different brands and compared them.

"Which do you prefer?" Yuma asked, showing him the boxes.

"Eh, doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to eat your delicious cooking~" said Shino with a grin.

Yuma nodded then went back to the shelves. Shino smiled softly as it felt like he was out shopping with his lover. He followed Yuma around who flitted about, searching for cheaper prices and wondering if replacements would work. Shino looked to his side then noticed someone staring from afar. He walked over to Yuma and gave him a nudge.

"Is there anything else we need?" asked Shino.

"Just these- Hey, what's the rush?" Yuma asked, having the vegetables ripped out of his hands and being dragged away.

"Someone has been watching and staring at us for way too long. It's creeping me out. Let's hurry up and get out of here." said Shino, ushering Yuma onto a line.

"Eh, what did they look like?" he asked, moving to put their items on the belt.

"That's not important." said Shino, wishing the cashier would speed up.

Shino finally paid for their items and hurried out the supermarket with Yuma in tow.

"Ah, wait! We left a bag." Yuma exclaimed, pulling back.

"Say it isn't so..." he said with a sigh.

"I'll get it." said Yuma but was held back.

"I'll do it." responded Shino.

They started to bicker until a stern, clear voice spoke from behind them.

"I have it." they said, holding the bag up in the air with two fingers.

Shino stepped in front of Yuma, recognizing them as the creepy person. Yuma peeked from behind him and felt a small smile form on his face.

"Maki, you're out shopping too? But why all the way out here?" Yuma asked curiously, stepping out from behind Shino.

"Don't give me that crap. I came here for you." said Chizuru as he seized him by his wrist and started dragging him away. "We're going back."

Yuma planted his feet and resisted. Chizuru fought with him and was on the verge of victory until Shino stepped in.

"I'm not letting a creep like you take my precious Yuma away." Shino barked.

Chizuru's eyes narrowed, staring Shino down. Immense scorn could be felt through his gaze. He was already pissed of from having to play fetch. It further irritated him to see Yuma clinging to another man so tightly. Who was this person? What was his relation to Yuma?

"Who are you?" Chizuru asked, his words dripping with hatred.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you trying to forcefully take him away?" Shino spat, seeing Yuma's dejected face.

Chizuru swiftly pulled them apart and pinned Shino down on the ground, holding his right arm behind his back. He was beyond pissed. Who was he to act as if he was high and mighty? He was going to complete his task even if it meant hurting a few people.

"Maki, stop..." Yuma said, pulling him off. "I just needed time away from school..."

"Why, huh? Do you know how worried everyone is about you? So worried that they slapped a death bearing bracelet on me and sent me to find you." Chizuru fussed, messing with the bracelet. "How could you just leave with such little word, thinking they wouldn't overreact? Do you think I wanted to be a fetch it boy? I could be at school right now, causing mischief but instead I'm here to bring back a selfish brat."

"Hey, that's enough o-" Shino started, but was stopped by Yuma.

"I did leave for selfish reasons, but I didn't intend to cause such a panic. I'm running away from myself. I've been working too hard to the point I'm seeing and feeling things." Yuma explained, remembering the kitchen incident. "I thought spending some time away from school would be good..."

It was his fault. His pranks were the cause.

"You idiot, do you really think you'd become loony after taking care of animals for so long? And why didn't you talk to someone about it, huh?" Chizuru continued to fuss. "Do you not trust them?"

Yuma remained silent as he stared back at Chizuru. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he just didn't want to bother them with his problems. Yuma looked at Shino then back at Chizuru.

"Since you're so insistent on staying, give me the address of where you're staying and I'll go." said Chizuru with a heavy sigh.

Yuma typed the address into Chizuru's phone then watched him leave. He could never seem to find the right words whenever he talked to Chizuru. He didn't understand it.

"I can't believe you know someone so-" Shion started then watched as Yuma dropped the bag he was holding and followed after the person he called Maki.

"Wait!" Yuma shouted, getting Chizuru to stop.

"Now what?" Chizuru spat.

"I want to go back... with you." said Yuma softly, twiddling his thumbs.

Chizuru blinked as his mind started to process what just happened. Yuma wanted to go back. With him. The soft tone he had when speaking, practically music to his ears. The fidgeting showing that he was full of uncertainty. Why did he notice all of it? Why did it matter?

"Hey, could you... say that again?" Chizuru asked, his face heating up slightly.

"I want to go back with you." he repeated. "I shouldn't have just left like that..."

Chizuru hesitantly started to extend his hand to Yuma as they walked, only to chicken out. What was he doing? There was no need for them to be close. He was jerked out of his thoughts by something touching his hand. He looked and...

"So we won't get separated." said Yuma with a smile tightly holding his hand.

Chizuru looked at their hands then at Yuma who looked straight ahead. He was getting those feelings again, but much stronger. It felt weird. It made him want to hide. He couldn't take his mind off of how rough the palm of Yuma's hand was compared to how smooth his skin felt. Yuma met Chizuru's gaze and wondered why he was staring so intently at him.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Yuma quietly.

"Huh? Oh, no." Chizuru stammered, taking out one of Kasuka's charms.

Chizuru silently cursed himself for staring, for feeling the way he did, for noticing things about Yuma that he shouldn't be. It made it seem like he had feelings towards him. He didn't like that.


	10. Ninth Bell

Yuma quietly sat in the congregation area as instructed by Jin. The gentle breeze tousled his hair as he sat alone. Would he be punished like Chizuru? He did stir up unnecessary trouble. Chizuru had confessed he was the one behind the small pranks. A smile formed on his face as he remembered how flustered Chizuru had gotten when he said he didn't mind it much. Though, he sort of wished he revealed himself sooner so he wouldn't have thought himself crazy.

Yuma looked to his side and saw Jin walking in the distance. Two people flanked behind him. As they got closer, Yuma recognized them as Rintaro and Issei. Yuma stood up and greeted them, causing Jin to assure him that it wasn't necessary. They all sat down and Jin looked at Rintaro to start.

"So, we've been watching all you of much closely ever since the dog incident. Things seemed better between you all, especially you and Chizuru after Jin spoke with him." Rintaro said, handing the reigns to Issei.

"However, we've started looking into things, especially that time when you were injured by strong magic." said Issei, crossing his arms. "Rintaro says he was still away when the drinks were passed out, meaning that Rintaro we saw was Chizuru in disguise. Knowing that, there's no doubt Chizuru intended to hurt you that day."

"That is something we can't overlook, even after him going out to bring you back." said Jin with a slump of his shoulders. "We planned to tell you first since you're directly linked to all of this, but we're going to have to send Chizuru away."

"Where are you sending him...?" asked Yuma, internalizing what they had just told him.

"We're also aware of his actions back in the kitchen that drove you to leave, so things really aren't looking good for him." added Rintaro, receiving nods from the both of them.

"We've never had such a problem before in the past, making things harder to deal with. So our only option is to send him off." said Jin softly. "You may not say it, but I'm sure you're tired of Chizuru's nonsense aren't you? I'm sure it's taking a toll on you."

Yuma gripped the fabric of his gown as he thought back to the incident. Did Chizuru really intend to hurt him? He couldn't believe it. Was his opinion of Chizuru wrong the entire time? Jin let out a tiny gasp as he watched tears stream down Yuma's face. He looked at Issei who shrugged.

"To continue on, Kasuka will also be joining him for association." said Issei, looking at Yuma who now covered his mouth. "Is there anything you want to say before we wrap this up...?"

Rintaro left his seat and let Yuma cry against him. Jin blinked quickly, fighting back his own tears. It didn't take a genius to know why Yuma was crying.

"Let's wipe your cute little face, hm?" Rintaro said, gently wiping Yuma's face. "Is there something you want to say?"

Yuma sniffled a few times and seemed to have calmed down some.

"Don't... don't send them away." Yuma whispered. "They're not bad... they just made bad choices..."

"Yuma, do you realize-" Jin started but was silenced by Yuma's palms slamming against the table.

"I do get how serious it was. I do understand something much worse could've happened, but don't you think they feel bad for doing it? I saw Chizuru's face before I blacked out... He looked like he was in shambles... I don't believe he intended to hurt me with the drink! Despite being forced to, he didn't just give up and stop looking for me when I suddenly left!" Yuma shouted, surprising everyone, including himself. "If you're going to send anyone away, send me. I've done nothing but create trouble ever since I became like you all. This time... I really want to leave."

"Hey, hey. Don't talk like that. We're not sending them off right this minute. Give yourself time to cool down and think about it, okay?" Rintaro said, rubbing Yuma's back.

"Even if you do decide to leave, it wouldn't change the outcome. They'll still be sent off, just for a shorter duration." said Issei, trying to persuade Yuma.

"Why can't you three see what I see?" Yuma whispered, close to breaking down again.

"Because we don't love him in the same way you do." Jin said sternly.

The three of them looked at Jin with confused looks. Jin sighed as he rubbed his temples. He thought it was obvious.

"You're fighting so hard to keep the both of them from leaving, but this isn't the first time you've stuck up for Chizuru when he was in trouble. Remember his first offense?" Jin said, sitting back in his seat.

"Just like then, I'm trying to do the right thing. No one person is ever truly at fault. There are so many things that lead up to the wrong doing." Yuma said, trying to make sense of Jin's words. "Friends stick up for friends..."

"Yuma..." Jin said, but Issei motioned for him to stop.

"However you choose to view it, it's clear that Chizuru holds a special place in your heart. But if we keep letting things slide with little punishment, newcomers like you and Yuni will misunderstand how things operate here." said Issei, standing his ground.

"Why don't we send Yuma with them?" Rintaro suggested, causing Jin to glare at him.

"Why in the world would we send the victim with the troubled? What kind of backwards thinking are you doing?" Jin fussed.

"He won't accept them leaving and if he's serious, he'll leave the community for them. And you both won't accept them not leaving." Rintaro explained. "Do you want to lose him?"

Yuma quietly listened as they bickered back and forth. He couldn't stand it. All of this was happening because of him. Why did he have to gain powers? Why couldn't he just continue to live as a full human? Why did he bring bad luck wherever he went? Yuma curled into himself as he started to cry again. He felt something tug on his gown and saw a dog looking at him worriedly.

A bunch of animals could be heard in the distance. Yuma started wide eyed as all the animals he's cared for charged straight towards them and carried Yuma off, leaving a mess behind them.

"Hey, what are you all doing?" Yuma asked, watching them run.

They all answered at once, as if to say he was the reason. The trio watched as the animals disappeared from sight with Yuma.

"They just came to his rescue..." Issei muttered in disbelief.

"They really do love him don't they?" Jin whispered, smiling.

"They probably know him better than we do... being able to sense something was wrong and coming to help him..." Rintaro said, getting a sense they shared a deeper bond than they did.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yanagi looked up from his work and looked at Yuma who not once moved from his spot on the couch. In all their time of being roommates, he's never seen Yuma look depressed. He tried getting him to talk, but he never even looked his way.

"Yuma, do you want something to eat?" Yanagi asked.

No response. He didn't know what to do. Not even Senri or Touji could make him feel better. He's tried everyone except the third years and Chizuru who he couldn't get in contact with. He turned his attention to their front door as someone had knocked on it.

"Shion...?" Yanagi said in a bit of surprise.

"Is he still...?" Shion asked quietly.

Yanagi nodded then let Shion in. Shion squatted beside the couch then gently patted Yuma's arm.

"It's Shion... I'm sure you're starving." Shion whispered. "At least try to eat."

Yuma finally turned around and showed Shion his red puffy eyes. Shion frowned heavily as he stroked Yuma's hair. He let out a small gasp as Yuma moved and gave him a hug.

Shion looked over at Yanagi who mouthed "How did you do that?" to him. Shion smirked then pretended to zip his lips. Shion turned his attention back to Yuma then started to tallk to him softly.

"I don't know what to do... Nothing I say or do will change anything. I don't want to lose them..." Yuma whispered, feeling the urge to cry again.

"Eh? Lose who? Can you give me more context?" Shion asked, feeling him pull away.

Yuma opened his mouth to speak then stopped. He couldn't break the rules. Shion could see the distress in his face and decided to stop pressing.

"Well, it won't do you any good worrying by yourself, just know that" said Shion with a smile. "Talk to someone you trust if you need to. Like Senri. Can you do that for me?"

Yuma shook his head, not wanting Senri to know. He knew they'd learn eventually, but even then, he couldn't bring himself too.

"I can't talk to anyone about it... It'll either endanger us or make them upset..." Yuma said quietly, covering his face. "It's frustrating."

Yanagi felt someone knock on the door then cracked it open to see who it was. Yanagi opened the door then watched Chizuru rush over to Yuma, shoving Shion in the process.

"Hey, Yuma, talk to me. What's wrong? Why aren't you eating? What did those jerks say to you?" Chizuru asked loudly, shaking Yuma by his shoulders.

"Hey, not so loud! Can't you see he's upset?" Shion fussed, moving Chizuru aside.

Shion and Chizuru argued back and forth while Yanagi pulled Yuma away. Chizuru noticed this and grabbed Yanagi by his wrist.

"Where are you taking him?" Chizuru seethed.

"Away from you weirdos. You're stressing him out with all this arguing and shouting! Give him a break." Yanagi fussed, pushing Yuma out the door. "Yuma, go find a quiet place. I'll keep them locked in here."

Yuma heard the lock turn. He touched his shoulders then wondered why he felt hot. Was he catching a cold? He made his way over to Issei and Shigure's room, his mind full of Chizuru's worried face. No matter what he did, he was always causing others worry for no reason.

Yuma knocked on the door and Shigure was the one to answer. He peeked inside, wondering if Issei was inside.

"It's just me. Issei said he had business to take care of. Did Yanagi kick you out again?" Shigure asked.

Yuma shook his head and entered the room. Shigure looked at him curiously then forgot Yuni was in the room. Not too long after he remembered, Yuni appeared on the steps and slid down the railing.

"Yumapi! I knew it was your voice!" Yuni said happily. "Hey, why do you look so sad?"

"I can't say..." Yuma muttered, letting Yuni guide him to the couch.

"Why not? Did Ryugasaki say you can't?" Yuni asked curiously.

"No, it's just... you'd all get upset too. I don't want to see anyone sad." Yuma replied, messing with the hem of his shirt. "I apologize for worrying you all though. I'm fine now."

"Yuni, could you go hang out with Senri? There's something important I need to discuss with Yuma." said Shigure, getting a sense that it was something serious.

Yuni pouted, but left anyway. Shigure sighed then sat beside Yuma.

"Ryugasaki is punishing Chizuru isn't he?" Shigure asked, having heard that the third years were privately meeting with Yuma.

"How did you..." Yuma said in surprise.

"Rintaro isn't a subtle guy. It didn't take a genius to connect your meeting and the slip ups." said Shigure, sometimes thankful for Rintaro being a bumbling fool at times. "So, if you want to tell me, go ahead. I promise to keep silent about it."

Yuma found himself talking a mile a minute, his eyes becoming watery and spilling over. All his bottled up emotions and thoughts came tumbling out and created a big mess.

"I don't understand. Why won't they punish me too? Why do they only see the bad side of things? Chizuru isn't always bad..." Yuma muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Well, like Jin said, they can't always be lenient or else newcomers will think it's okay to do bad things, assuming they'd hardly be punished. But punishing you when you've done nothing wrong would reflect poorly on all of us." Shigure said, understanding Jin's words about Chizuru being special to Yuma. "Yuma, how exactly do you see Chizuru?"

"Why does everyone keep asking? He's a friend to me. I'm looking out for my friend." Yuma responded, becoming irritated by the same question being asked.

"Are you unable to differentiate romance from friendliness...?" he asked quietly.

Yuma remained silent. He's never fallen for anyone before, so how was he to know what it was like? He was never interested in romance in the first place. He had more important things to worry about.

"Seems I'm right. You'll figure it out soon enough... the signs are already showing." said Shigure, glancing at his door.

The hidden door swung open and a heavily breathing Chizuru stood in the doorway, half of his uniform on and the other half his demi god clothes. Yuma looked back then felt his cheeks heat slightly. Was he really catching a cold?

"So this is where you ran to." Chizuru said in between wheezing. "You never... never... never answered my questions."

Yuma left his spot and hurried over to Chizuru, fanning his face in hopes of helping him breath.

"Why are you so tired...? Were you running?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah to get away from your roommate and that cross dresser..." Chizuru replied, shutting the door and sitting on the floor. "So tell me, why aren't you eating? What did they say?"

"Don't worry about it, just worry about catching your breath." said Yuma with a smile, continuing to fan his face.

"At least promise me you'll eat." Chizuru said.

"Would it be too much to ask if we could eat together...?" asked Yuma quietly.

Shigure quietly watched to see how everything would develop. He knew he should step in and prevent them from getting closer as it would hurt more when they separated, but he wanted Yuma to learn what it was like to finally like someone in a romantic sense.


	11. Tenth Bell

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Jin looked at everyone gathered in the small building. He did roll call before clearing his throat.

"I have bad news to tell you all. Chizuru, Kasuka." said Jin, beckoning them to come up. "As of tomorrow, these two will be coming with me to spend time in a correctional facility due to their insensitivity and heartlessness towards their peer."

Yuni and Senri were in complete shock. They looked at Shigure and Yuma who didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Senri asked in a panicked voice.

Issei knew the situation would happen, so he produced a folder from behind his back and slid it over to Senri.

"In there contains the properties found in the drink 'Rintaro' gave Yuma that day and we found traces of Kasuka's magic inside it." Issei explained as Senri and Yuni looked through it. "And Rintaro's alibi checks out that he was indeed still away during the time it happened, leaving the only person able to change their appearance, Chizuru, as the perpetrator."

"Chizaki wouldn't intentionally want to hurt Yuma... right?" Yuni asked, looking at Chizuru.

"I don't think anything I say will get me out of this situation." Chizuru responded, looking away from Yuni.

"He understands the situation well." Rintaro quipped.

"I know this is all so sudden, but it was probably better this way. I hope you engrave the memories you've made with them this past week deep in your heart. You won't be seeing them for a long time." said Jin with his arms folded.

Shigure looked at Yuma who looked as if he'd collapse at any moment. Everyone started to talk and Yuma took that opportunity to leave his seat. It was going to happen no matter what. If he hadn't accepted the drink, none of this would be happening. If he had kept Chizuru from leaving, it probably could've prevented this too.

"Yuma, how are you feeling...?" Issei asked from behind him.

Yuma walked further away from him. Issei sighed heavily then watched Chizuru jog after him. He figured he'd let them have their moment, seeing as how they wouldn't be around each other much longer.

"Yuma, there's something I have to say to you." Chizuru said with pursed lips.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You're kind of cool... Your powers aren't half bad either." said Chizuru, rubbing his neck. "And again, I'm sorry. For everything. At least now you can live in peace."

"But I don't want that!" Yuma said blurted out.

They quietly looked at each other, hoping the other would speak. Yuma looked at him then looked down at the ground.

"I don't mind your pranks and teasing... It's interesting to see how your mind works. I've often drawn your pranks and teases in my sketchbook. I was waiting for a good time to show you them, but I guess today will be the only time..." Yuma said quietly.

"Then show me." Chizuru said, giving Yuma his first smile.

Yuma felt his cheeks grow hot. He always knew Chizuru was a charming person, but seeing him smile made him even more charming. He engraved it into his mind, set on sketching it the second they got back to his room.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Chizuru quietly flipped through Yuma's sketchbook while Yuma sketched in another on the floor beside him. Chizuru flipped the page and found one of them catching his eye. The way Yuma captured every detail of the progression, from him standing with his eyes closed, being pushed, the water splashing up from him coming in contact with the water and the way he lied still in the fountain. The only fault he found with it was that after he pushed him, he transformed back into himself and didn't stay as Minato.

Chizuru looked over at Yuma who's focus was completely on the sketchbook before him. He peeked over and felt familiarity from it.

"What are you sketching?" he asked quietly.

Yuma continued to work, having completely blocked out everything. He had to get his smile on paper or else he'd go insane. Chizuru watched him work in complete silence. The more Yuma worked, the more he realized why it felt familiar. Yuma was sketching him.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma put the finishing touches then exhaled in relief. It was done. He heard clapping beside him and saw Chizuru looking straight at him. His heart skipped a few beats.

"May I see?" asked Chizuru, despite having already seen it.

"Sure..." Yuma mumbled, handing over the sketchbook.

Chizuru looked at it, wondering how he was able to capture moments so well. He felt Yuma made him look better than he actually did.

"Do... do you..." Yuma stammered, finding it hard to voice his question.

"Do I...?" Chizuru asked, wondering what he had to say.

Yuma bit his lip and ultimately gave up. He took the sketchbook back and held it close. Why was it hard to ask? What was he afraid of? Chizuru stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched out.

"Well, I should get going. Ryugasaki said we're leaving first thing in the morning. I hate mornings." said Chizuru before making his way to the front door.

"Wait!" Yuma said and becoming surprised when he stopped. He wasn't expecting him to stop. "Here, take this."

Chizuru watched as Yuma ripped out a page from his sketchbook and handed it to him. It was the fountain progression. He must've noticed he was staring at it.

"Thank you..." Chizuru said softly. "I'll cherish this."

What else could he do to keep him from leaving? He placed his sketchbook aside then went after Chizuru.

"Yuma?" Chizuru called out in confusion, being dragged by Yuma. "Where are we going? Yuma, answer me!"

Chizuru felt his heart sink at the sight of Yuma's face. He looked as if he'd cry right at that moment from the smallest thing. He stopped asking and let Yuma take him wherever he was taking him.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shino glared at Chizuru who glared back at him. They both looked at Yuma who held his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Shino asked quietly.

"It's complicated but, let's just say he's going to be separated from friends for a long time..." said Chizuru, feeling awful.

"So, why did he bring _you_ here?" Shino spat.

"Ask him yourself. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to raid your fridge." Chizuru said and walked off.

Shino sat beside him and saw he had an incoming call from someone named "Riri☺️". The call disconnected. His lock screen displayed thirteen missed calls from "Riri☺️", five from "Hakka" and two from "Ryugasaki senpai". Clearly something was going on and he clearly didn't want to be bothered by his friends.

"Yuma, is it okay if I call them back?" Shino asked.

"Don't. Turn off and hide my phone, please." Yuma whispered, wanting to hide Chizuru from Jin.

He wasn't going to let Chizuru be taken away from him. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He didn't understand why, he really didn't. He was definitely upset that Kasuka would be leaving, but was able to let go. Why couldn't he let him go? It didn't make sense.

"Hey, do you want some?" Chizuru asked, holding a rice cracker in front of his face.

Yuma took it from his hands and thanked him before hungrily eating it. Chizuru gave him another and watched him demolish that one as well.

"Don't fill up on snacks and eat a proper meal." Shino fussed, leaving his spot to get ready for his classes.

"Eh, where are you off to?" Chizuru asked with his mouth full.

"School. Unlike you two, I'm a diligent student." he spat. "You know where everything is, Yuma."

Yuma nodded then turned his attention to Chizuru.

"I won't let them take you." he said with a stern look.

"Eh? That's why you brought me here? Yuma, you're going to get in trouble." said Chizuru, pulling away from Yuma. "I'm going back. I'll tell them I wanted to explore before leaving."

"No!" Yuma pleaded, clinging to Chizuru's arm. "Don't leave me..."

"Yuma...?" Chizuru called out, not sure what was going on with him. "I have to. There's really no way around this..."

"Then I'm coming with you." Yuma declared.

"Yuma, stop... I really appreciate you doing all of this. Spending time with me and all, but that's just making it harder to part." said Chizuru quietly. "Let me go."

A string inside Yuma snapped in two. He felt Chizuru pull him off and walk towards the front door. A few more snapped. Chizuru left through the door. Yuma sank to the floor, clawing at his chest. He didn't understand why it hurt so much. It hurt to cry but he couldn't stop.

"Yuma...!" Chizuru called out, having forgot the sketch Yuma had given him earlier and seeing him in bad shape. "My god... did you hurt yourself?"

Yuma shook his head, wiping his face with the back of his hands. Chizuru moved them and searched around for a tissue Yuma could use.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt anywhere...?" Chizuru asked, looking him up and down. "I uh, forgot this... so, I'll be heading out. Again. Call one of the others if it turns out to be serious."

"Do you really want to go?", a question he desperately wanted to ask, but had no voice to. "Why did you always pick me to harass?", a question he desired an answer for but still had no voice. It was because he could never find his voice when it mattered was exactly how things came to be. Because he never confronted him, because he never told him to stop, because he just sat there like a doormat.

"It's all my fault..." Yuma whispered, falling into complete and total despair.


	12. Eleventh Bell

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Senri looked up at the cloudless sky as he lied in the grass. Still no word from Yuma. A sweet, earthy fragrance filled his nose.

"Riri, did you get anything?" Yuni asked, taking a seat beside him.

"No. It's worrying. The police still haven't found anything new." said Senri, turning his back to Yuni. "No one could see that he was crumbling..."

"Yumapi is big hearted and sensitive. He always shoulders his own problems and hardly asks for help." said Yuni. "He doesn't like worrying others..."

"Even still... to take off without even a note?" Senri seethed, gripping the grass beneath him. "He acts as if we wouldn't understand..."

"I see you both are having a good time." Shigure said, taking a seat in front of Senri. He placed his hand on the side of Senri's head and caused him to fall asleep. "Was he talking about Yuma again?"

Yuni nodded then looked at Shigure.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Yuni innocently.

"Yuni, don't talk like that. He's probably just out and about, finding himself." said Shigure, giving Yuni a heavy slap on his hand

As much as he didn't want to admit it, there was no evidence proving Yuma wasn't dead. Without Kasuka's magic, they couldn't even remotely search for a general area. Yuni sighed then clasped his hands.

"Ryugasaki is a jerk. Kumarin and Tora too! They saw how upset he was and continued with it. It's their fault that Yumapi disappeared." Yuni complained.

"Let's stop these blame games. Everyone is to blame, even you. None of us stepped in when Chizuru did those awful pranks to Yuma. None of us had a talk with Yuma, explaining that he should confront Chizuru. None of us told Jin anything until he caught wind of a more serious incident." said Shigure, sighing heavily.

"Well when you put it like that..." Yuni mumbled, his cheeks puffed out.

Senri quietly slept as Shigure stroked his hair. He was assigned the task of keeping Senri under control, since he was the one most affected by Yuma's disappearance. Yuma was a dear and irreplaceable friend to him along with being family.

"Oh, it's the two big bad wolves." Yuni said, earning himself another slap on the hand.

"You two seem lively. Is Senri asleep?" Issei asked curiously.

"Big meanie Kumarin and Tora, why are you here? What if Riri senses your presence?" Yuni asked, moving from Shigure's reach.

"Still calling us mean names huh? Well, I guess we earned it right, Issei?" Rintaro said, glancing at Senri. "Anyway, that's not why we're here. We're just here to tell you that there's nothing new going on on both ends."

The wind around them started to kick up. Shigure tightly held Senri as it started to become fiercer. Yuni wailed as large flowers and small trees covered him in a shelter like dome.

"He probably knows you're both here. Go." Shigure said, noticing the wind would soon become quick enough to cut skin. "Go!"

They hesitated before going. The winds started to die down until it turned back to a normal, steady state.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yanagi pushed his food around with a somber face. There was still no update on his roommate's whereabouts. He felt a hand stop his.

"What are you doing?" Yanagi spat, moving his hand.

"They say don't play with your food." they said cheerfully.

"Shut up, Minato..." Yanagi seethed.

"Ahaha, you wound me Nagi dearest~" Minato said, leaning against Yanagi.

"Stop being weird." Yanagi fussed, pushing Minato off his shoulder.

"So cold hearted, aren't we Yani...?" Minato said, lowering his voice at the word "Yani".

Yanagi pinched his arm then looked around the table, hoping no one heard. Minato laughed heartily, having successfully embarrassed Yanagi.

"You're pressing all the wrong buttons." Yanagi warned, seconds away from putting him in a headlock.

"How do you feel right now?" Minato asked.

"Angry." he replied.

"Then I've done my job right. You aren't sad anymore." said Minato, looking with him with tender eyes.

Yanagi blinked then felt touched by Minato's efforts. It was true, he didn't feel sad about Yuma's disappearance at the moment. He pulled a book out of his bag then had Minato lean in as if they were sharing a secret.

"What?" Minato asked curiously.

Yanagi gave him a quick kiss and a soft "thank you". Despite most of the time Minato was an airhead, he had his moments when his senselessness made sense. Minato smiled widely then surprised him with a deeper one.

"Did... did they just kiss?" a female student whispered to her friend.

Yanagi's eyes darted around as the cafeteria started to murmur.

"Yeah, we did kiss. It common courtesy to greet close friends in France with a swift kiss to the lips." said Minato with a goofy grin.

Most seemed to have accepted it and moved on. He looked at Yanagi and saw he had already left his seat.

"Shinya, why doesn't he want to date me..." Minato whined.

"I don't think he doesn't not want to... maybe he's just... doesn't want to disappoint his girls and doesn't want to juggle a relationship too." said Shinya.

"Ah, in the end he'll always pick his girls over me." Minato said with a heavy sigh. "Now I'm the one who needs cheering up..."

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yanagi entered his room and was greeted by silence and darkness once again. Yuma was always a quiet person, but the silence around him was different than the one now.

"Still no Yuma?" Shion asked from behind him.

"None..." he replied, a bit spooked by Shion's appearance.

Shion rubbed the back of his neck then turned his back to Yanagi.

"I hope he comes back..." he said, walking back to his room.

Yanagi moved to close the door then noticed a foot stick it's way in. He recognized those fuzzy slippers anywhere.

"Minato..." Yanagi whispered. "Could you step back a bit?"

Minato did as he was told then had the door shut in his face. He made it obvious that he was still mad.

"Nagi, I'm sorry for kissing you like that during lunch. I could've put your reputation in danger." said Minato, shifting in his big fuzzy sweatshirt, sweatpants and fuzzy slippers.

Yanagi opened the door and let Minato in. He quickly locked the door and latched onto Minato's waist.

"You get so affectionate when we're alone. If you only had that confidence in public." said Minato, accidentally venting his frustration.

"It's different..." Yanagi said.

"It's not that different from dating a woman." said Minato.

"But, it's just..." Yanagi stammered.

"I get it. It's because I don't have big boobs or boobs in general, because I don't have a plump ass, because I have a dick hanging in between my legs." said Minato angrily. "I'm not a woman, so I wish you'd stop leading me on if you don't want me."

"Wait, Minato..." Yanagi said, just missing his wrist. "Minato. Minato. Mini!"

Minato stopped just before closing the door. Mini. The nickname he wanted Yanagi to call him. He didn't like that it was being used in this situation. He felt the door open and a hand bring him back inside the room.

"You're my first... My first serious relationship, my first boyfriend, you took my first kiss, and... that." Yanagi said, holding Minato close. "I just need time to adjust..."

"I'm sorry... I guess I was being too hasty... I really want to show you off and make those hormonal girls wildly jealous." said Minato with a chuckle.

Yanagi chuckled as well then sighed. One of Yuma's sketchbooks has caught Yanagi's eye. He picked it up and opened it. Minato looked over his shoulder as most pages displayed Chizuru's misdeeds. Yanagi felt a bit creeped out by how many there were.

"Think they ran away together?" Minato suggested.

"No. Kasuka and Chizuru are joining Ryugasaki for business reasons. Plus Chizuru doesn't like him, so..." responded Yanagi. "Though the possibility of Yuma going after him is high, after seeing just how often he sketched Chizuru..."

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Kasuka stuck his hairpin in his bun then looked back.

"Tired already? That's not a good sign." said Kasuka, having his fruit juice float over to him.

"I just didn't sleep well. That's all." he replied weakly.

"I've already called for Jin so he can get a medic here since all I know is magic." said Kasuka with a shrug.

"When do you think we'll be released...?" he asked curiously.

Kasuka turned his back to him.

"Chizuru, we're not even half way into the year and you're already thinking about escaping. We couldn't even if we wanted to." said Kasuka. "Plus if you get in trouble, I suffer with you. I can't let that happen."

"Do you think they've forgotten about us...?" Chizuru asked, specifically thinking of Yuma.

"Hm, no. I added an upgrade to Yuni's hair clip before we left. So I've been listening in ever since we left. We aren't talked about much, but it's better than nothing." said Kasuka, avoiding mentioning Yuma was missing.

"Have you heard anything from Yuma?" Chizuru asked.

"Of course. He still feels guilty, but seems to be coming to terms with it all. Good for him isn't it?" Kasuka said.

"We really can't talk to them?" asked Chizuru, lying back on the bed.

"I'm not even supposed to be using magic. So no. Let's just focus on our tasks here and hope we get released sooner. This place is definitely not doing wonders for my hair and face." Kasuka joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kasuka put the hand mirror down then sighed. Senri hardly talked about him. It was always Yuma this, Yuma that, those big three jerks, that blasted Chizuru. Did Senri hate him? Did he do something to make him hate him? His ears perked up at the sound of Yuni's voice.

"Someone said they spotted Yumapi up in the mountains!" Yuni said, bursting into Senri's room.

"Are you serious? Where? We need to tell the others!" Senri said.

Kasuka angrily swiped everything off the surface in front of him, causing Chizuru to look up and figure out what was going on.

"What's wrong...?" Chizuru asked quietly.

"Yuma should've died..." Kasuka spat before harshly closing the door behind him.

He didn't know where the anger was coming from, but he knew that what Kasuka said was completely uncalled for. He transformed into a bug and easily slipped underneath the door. He followed after Kasuka and landed on his clothes. He bided his time before transforming back and causing Kasuka to fall underneath his weight.

"Don't wish death upon Yuma. He did nothing wrong." Chizuru seethed.

"We wouldn't be in his mess if he hadn't come in the first place!" Kasuka argued.

"Stop blaming others for your own wrongdoings. Trust me, it doesn't help. Just own up to it and do better." Chizuru snapped.

"Since when did you become a saint, huh? Weren't you always the one terrorizing all of us, making sure we hardly slept a wink at night? What happened to that Chizuru?" Kasuka asked, glaring at him.

"He grew up. It took way too long for him to realize how severe his harassment could get and the dire consequences that would come with it." said Chizuru. "What if the drink had splashed onto his chest? What if my invisible prank drove him to think he was insane? I had to start thinking long term."

Kasuka sighed then looked away from him. He just wanted Senri to pay attention to him, to worry about him. Was it wrong for him to want something small like that?

"I just want his attention..." Kasuka mumbled to himself.

Chizuru didn't understand who's attention he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't get it if he didn't change his attitude.


	13. Twelveth Bell

**A few days later...**

Yuni stopped and picked up some dirt, giving it a taste before pointing in another direction. They all had decided to go search around the area where the mountain was located in hopes of finding Yuma.

"Hey, is it okay for you to just be... tasting dirt?" Touji asked worriedly.

"We won't get anywhere unless I do. Now quiet down and let me do my job. It's the only thing I can do at this point." said Yuni with a heavy sigh.

"I'll stay with Yuni, let's spread out in groups of three. Takaomi, stay here with us." said Rintaro, splitting everyone else into groups of three.

Senri looked at his group then sucked his teeth as Issei was in his group. Issei looked at Senri who kept his distance.

"Senri, are you still bitter...?" Issei asked quietly.

"Get away from me." Senri snapped, moving away from him.

"Sen-" Issei started, but was blown back by a strong gust of wind, which also sent Yanagi flying.

"Shit." Senri cursed, knowing he really shouldn't but did anyway.

"Senri, you idiot!" Issei shouted as Senri rode the winds and caught Yanagi in his arms.

Yanagi looked at Senri in shock as they floated down to the ground. Senri helped Yanagi to his feet then felt a heavy blow land on his cheek, making him stumble. Issei held Senri off the ground, his anger flying off the charts.

"Do you understand what the hell you just did!?" Issei shouted, shaking Senri frantically.

Yanagi looked at the both of them as Issei held him up against a tree. He didn't understand what had just happened, but Senri had just saved his life. He attempted to pull Issei away from Senri, afraid that he'd choke the boy to death.

"So you would've preferred that I sit there and do nothing? Let him fall and hurt himself? Didn't you all tell me not to use my powers unless it was absolutely necessary!?" Senri shouted angrily.

"Torasawa, I don't get what's going on, but let Senri go. We both know he's right that something bad would've happened if he didn't do anything." Yanagi said, successfully pulling them apart.

Issei sucked his teeth and quickly started to think of ways to explain everything to Yanagi without exposing who they really were.

"Look, Senri, thanks a lot for what you did there. Seeing as how distressed Torasawa seems about it, I won't press about this matter. In fact, I'll forget everything that just happened." said Yanagi, looking at Issei.

"That's awful nice of you, Yanagi... but it's not as simple as you make it out to be... The fact you saw anything..." Issei said, looking at Yanagi with a troubled expression. "We need Kasuka..."

Shigure and his group rushed over as he had sensed Senri using a lot of his power. Rintaro and Yuni came running as well. Takaomi didn't know why they were running, but he didn't want to be left alone.

"Issei, what happened?" Rintaro asked, looking between the three of them.

Issei pulled him off to the side and started to explain what had happened. Rintaro looked at Senri who was being distracted by Yuni. Yanagi kept as quiet as he could about the entire situation.

"So, that's what happened... I get why you're upset, but to almost hurt him because of it... You went too far, Issei." said Rintaro with a shake of his head. "Jin wouldn't approve of your actions."

"So you plan to tell him?" Issei asked.

"Just because we're the superiors doesn't mean we shouldn't be reprimanded either. Don't lose your cool next time. Be thankful that Yanagi is willing to keep quiet about everything. You know how he is, especially since he and Minato are rather close now." said Rintaro, glancing back at the others. "For now, let's continue our search for Yuma."

Yuni looked at Senri who continued to stare at Issei's back. He noticed they started to walk ahead then told the others, following behind them.

"Did Yanagi see...?" Yuni asked quietly.

"Well, it's hard to see wind, but technically since I was riding the winds, he did. I couldn't just sit there and rely just on the wind. What if there wasn't enough to bring him back down to safety? I had to take action..." Senri said, remembering Yanagi's frightened face.

"I get it. I don't blame you, Riri. I think I would've done the same." said Yuni with a smile.

Senri stopped, having felt something familiar in the air. Yuni stopped as well. The others pressed on ahead, unaware of the new presence. Shigure stopped a little ways, wondering what mischief they were about to get themselves into.

"Yumapi's here." said Yuni, glancing at the stray flower by his feet. "Rosy's seen him come this way."

"Who's Rosy...?" Senri asked quietly.

Yuni pointed to the flower. He didn't read the memories of plants often as it was pretty taxing on his body. Too much resulted in him being bedridden for three whole days. They changed directions and walked away from the group. Shigure couldn't leave them, so he followed behind.

Yuni hummed as he looked around. Yuma was in this small clearing somewhere. Senri sighed, looking up at the trees to see if he was hiding up there.

"You know, I've always admired our seniors, knowing what to do in situations, especially ones that our peaceful lives are in danger." said Senri, taking a seat. Yuni did the same, Yuma's presence still being strong. "But they don't care to understand someone else's feelings. They don't realize things ended up this way due to their own lack of understanding."

"Riri..." Yuni whispered. "But you do understand that punishment still had to be dealt..."

"I get that, but they wouldn't have needed it if our guardians did their jobs right. Jin is literally never here, Rintaro too. Issei does his best but it's not enough. I'm not saying they have to be with us 24/7, but if you're constantly away and give no shits about the rest of us, how do you expect us to act in a proper manner?" Senri said, venting his frustrations. "Our seniors aren't any better. They should know how to act since they need to set an example for us, yet Maki went on to harass Yuma, Kasuka treated us like crap and Shigure could care less about what happened."

Yuni drew a circle in the dirt as he agreed. He noticed the faults within the structure of their small community, but continued to act as if he was blind to it all. Senri sent a gust of wind towards a bush, parting it and seeing no one behind it.

"Nii-san... he's always looking out for me, but it's only me... I can never find the heart to tell him that I want less, that I want him to care about you and Yuma too... I'm sorry..." Yuni apologized, feeling guilty.

"Hey, no hard feelings. We just got stuck with a bad bunch of seniors." Senri said with laughter.

Yuni laughed as well then sat up on alert. Senri looked at him as he started using his powers, trapping two things in the distance. They headed over to the one closest to them.

"What's in it?" Senri asked.

"A person..." Yuni replied, having the entrapment open slightly. "Nii-san...?"

"Hey. Mind letting me out? Kinda cramped in here." said Shigure, looking at the two.

Yuni released him then looked at Senri, wondering how long he had been there. Yuni looked towards the other entrapment, sensing movement coming from within. He left the two of them then had it open slightly so he could see inside.

"Yumapi!" Yuni said aloud, recognizing his blue hair anywhere.

"Yuni? What are you doing out here?" Yuma asked, holding a small animal.

Yuni let the entrapment fall, only to cling to Yuma's legs and keep him from running away.

"We're looking for you. Do you know how worried everyone is? No word from you at all, not even your family knowing where you were. We even got the police involved!" Yuni said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Senri had ran towards Yuma and tackled him, hugging him tight. Yuma could hear his quiet sobs as he squeezed the air out of him.

"Yuma, I'm glad to see you're alive and well." said Shigure with a smile. "These two have been depressed ever since you disappeared."

"I'm sorry... I just needed alone time." Yuma replied, pulling Senri off of him. "If you don't mind, I need to get this little fellow down the mountain."

"Can you promise that you won't disappear on us again?" Yuni asked, reluctant to let him go.

"Why don't we go with you?" Senri said, wanting to know where he's been.

"I guess so. You did come all this way to find me." said Yuma, petting the dog's head.

"What about the others?" Shigure asked.

"You can tell them we found him, but nothing more, especially Rintaro and Issei. They'll just cause him more grief." Senri said, anger hidden behind his words.

Yuni nodded in agreement before catching up with Yuma and Senri. Shigure sighed then watched them talk happily amongst themselves. Senri had a point. They did get stuck with a bad bunch of seniors.


	14. Thirteenth Bell

Yuma turned in his sleep. Yuni replaced the flower with a new one, hoping to continue giving him good dreams. Senri entered the room. munching on rice crackers.

"Hey, you better share." Yuni said with a pout.

Senri held one out for him to take. Yuma turned in his sleep again then shot up, breathing heavily.

"Hey, is something wrong, Yumapi...?" Senri asked, seeing his distressed face.

"Ryugasaki... he... he was dead. I... I killed him..." Yuma whispered, his body shaking all over. "I killed Ryugaksaki..."

"Hey, that's impossible. My flowers are supposed to give good dreams... did it not work...?" Yuni asked aloud, full of concern and worry.

"It's just a nightmare. It's not real. You're too kind for that." said Senri, dismissing his concerns.

"It wasn't directly... my animal friends... they did it..." Yuma whispered. "It's so scary... I've been having this nightmare for days."

Yuni and Senri looked at each other, knowing they had to get Shigure on the case. Senri reluctantly left the room to contact Shigure and have him meet them at a different location.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Shigure looked Yuma over, making sure it wasn't anything physical.

"Yuma, will you allow me?" Shigure asked, not sure if Yuma would let him touch him.

"Go ahead..." Yuma mumbled, stepping closer to Shigure.

Senri and Yuni kept their eyes on Shigure, making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. Shigure held Yuma in his arms before touching his head, causing him to fall asleep. Yuni created hammock then watched closely as Shigure knocked out as well.

"So, what's he doing...?" Senri asked, not familiar with Shigure's powers.

"He's linking their minds so he can see what Yuma is dreaming. He's done with me before when I kept having a recurring nightmare. This was before I had my own powers." said Yuni quietly.

"Eh... That's pretty cool..." Senri said, finding a newfound admiration for Shigure.

Yuma found himself walking along an all too familiar path. He's seen it so many times to the point he could give a play by play with ease. He felt something touch him and keep him from moving.

"Hakka...?" Yuma called out in surprise.

"Lead me to the problem." Shigure said, finding the scenery rather dreary.

Yuma led the way and once more found his feet planted into the ground once they reached a clearing. There stood Jin with his back turned to them. Shigure quietly watched, trying to find the source of the problem. A small dog appeared from the bushes and attacked Jin's ankles. A few more animals came out and attacked Jin as well. It was then Shigure spotted it.

Yuma watched as Shigure went in and picked up one of the dogs. He brought it over to Yuma, unfazed by it biting him.

"Here's your problem. Taking care of it is easy." said Shigure with a smile. "Kill it."

Yuma's eyes widened in shock. Did he hear him correctly? Did he want him to murder an innocent animal? He looked over and saw blood coating the animals. It was just a dream. It wouldn't hurt the real dog. Shigure made a knife appear then handed it to Yuma.

"I can assure you, nothing will happen to this dog in real life." said Shigure, holding the dog out. "Kill it."

Yuma's hand trembled as he looked at it. He wanted to stop having such an awful nightmare, but he couldn't bear the thought of killing an innocent animal. He swallowed hard before pushing the knife into the dog, tears falling as he heard its pained yelp.

"More, it's not dead." said Shigure.

Yuma covered his mouth as he moved it around and stabbed more. Shigure sighed softly, glad to see Yuma making the right choice. He knew how heartless he sounded, telling him to kill, but his nightmare wouldn't end otherwise. Everything slowed to a stop before folding into itself and dispersing into particles, leaving them in black nothingness.

"Wake up, Yuma." Shigure said, giving him a smile.

Senri smiled happily, seeing Yuma stir in Shigure's arms. Yuma sat up then looked back at Shigure who was still asleep.

"Did it work? Is it gone?" Senri asked impatiently.

"I guess I'll find out tonight..." Yuma mumbled. "Hakka..."

Yuni frowned, knowing it shouldn't take so long for Shigure to wake up. Yuni walked over to him and slapped his cheeks. Nothing.

"Nii-san... wake up..." Yuni said, becoming worried.

Shigure groaned then sat up as well. Yuni gave him a hug, worried that something had happened.

"That nightmare won't bug you anymore. I promise you that." said Shigure, feeling the repercussions.

"Thank you..." Yuma said with a smile.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

"Won't you come back to the dorms?" Senri pleaded, willing to get on his knees.

"I guess I could... I have to show them I'm doing okay when they get back." said Yuma with a half hearted smile.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think of Chizuru. Was he eating well? Was he sleeping okay? Was he working hard? Did he think of them? Of him?

"Who's place is this anyway...?" Yuni asked.

"I'll get my things. Wait for me out here." said Yuma, unlocking the door and heading in.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Everyone weeped as they group hugged Yuma who was slowly losing oxygen. Shion continued to cling to him, beyond joyous to see Yuma was not just well, but alive at that.

"Please, don't scare us like this anymore." Shion said in between sniffles.

"Sorry, Mikekado..." responded Yuma.

Everyone slowly left the room, leaving Yanagi and Yuma alone. Yanagi looked at Yuma, noticing he looked better than before he disappeared.

"Everyone really cares about you." Yanagi said, leaning Yuma against him. "If you even think about leaving again, we'll definitely prevent you."

"I don't think I will. I'm starting to understand that talking to others might not be such a bad thing like I thought it to be." said Yuma, noticing the relief he felt after talking to someone. "It's nice."

"Well, you'll have plenty of alone time tonight." said Yanagi, rising from his seat.

"Eh? Why?" Yuma asked.

"I'm sleeping over with Minato. We're going to study for a test tomorrow." said Yanagi despite knowing half of it would probably turn into a make out session.

"Okay..." Yuma said with a nod.

Yanagi ruffled his hair then went over to his desk to collect the books he needed. Yuma sat back on the couch. If Yanagi was staying over, that meant Kasuka wasn't back. Which also meant Chizuru wasn't either. He picked up his sketchbook from underneath the coffee table and flipped through it. All the moments he had committed to memory had been sketched and fleshed out on paper. He searched around for his other sketchbook, planning to look at all of them that night.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma sat on a bench under the moonlight, looking at the last few pages. He reached the final page that was drawn on. Chizuru's radiant smile. He wanted to see it again, that mischievous smile that was joined with such tender and fond eyes, as if they were looking at something precious. He hugged his sketchbook close, willing himself not to feel sad. It wasn't like he wouldn't ever see him again.

"Is there room for one more?" a voice asked from afar.

Yuma looked up and saw a figure hiding in the shadows. His mind immediately thought it to be Chizuru, only to be disappointed when Rintaro emerged from the shadows. Rintaro sat beside Yuma and took note of his sketchbook.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

Yuma wordlessly handed it over. He missed Chizuru. He had planned to ask him if he could sketch him, but that wasn't possible anymore.

"You really like Chizuru, huh?" Rintaro asked. "He's special to you isn't he?"

"He is..." Yuma mumbled, unable to find words to describe his feelings.

"Chizuru finds you special to him too. Heard he asks Jin about you daily." Rintaro said, sprinkling a little hope for them. "Jin only knows what we tell him, so they don't know that you ran away for two whole months."

Rintaro turned back to the sketch of Chizuru smiling then handed the book back.

"It won't be long now." said Rintaro, subtly hinting at their return. "Well, don't stay up too late. The acting chairman wants to see you early tomorrow morning. That's the reason I came seeking you out."

Yuma watched Rintaro leave then sighed. Naturally he was going to be punished for leaving school without a word. He looked up at the sound of a bell jingling. He looked around and saw a cat with dark fur poking its head out of a bush. It walked out and approached Yuma.

"Aren't you a cute one?" Yuma said softly.

He picked it up and learned it to be a boy. He set it on his lap and stroked his fur. The cat purred then licked Yuma's hand. Yuma smiled softly.

"You don't have a home do you? Yet you have a cute collar with a bell. I'd take you in, but the school doesn't allow pets." said Yuma sadly. "Your eyes... they strangely remind me of him..."

The cat tilted its head, wondering.

"His eyes were a beautiful ruby red. They really shone when the sunlight caught them at a certain angle. I'd love to see them again..." said Yuma, picking the cat up and placing it back on the ground. "As much as I'd want to spend more time with you, I need to get some sleep. I have a lecture to endure in the morning."

The cat meowed, following Yuma. Yuma tried shooing it away, but it stuck by his side. Yuma sighed then squatted.

"I don't have any f-" Yuma started then squeaked when the cat jumped onto him, licking his cheek. "You're a strange one..."

Yuma pried the cat off of him and held it far from his body. The cat stared back at him. It leapt from his hands and went up in a puff of smoke, revealing...

"M- Maki...?" Yuma asked in shock.

"Do you really like them that much? My eyes...?" Chizuru asked, his face beet red.

Yuma's shock disappeared and was replaced with joy and sadness. Tears fell from his eyes as he embraced Chizuru. He cried into his shoulder, unable to stop the dam of tears that opened.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me you're real... I don't think I could take it if this is just a dream..." Yuma weeped, trembling terribly.

"I'm real..." Chizuru replied, hugging Yuma tight.

Yuma tightened his grip as he continued to cry. Was this what Rintaro meant by "it wouldn't be long now"? Chizuru pulled away and hesitated before kissing Yuma's tears away. Yuma looked at him, a mix of emotions taking over him.

"How have you been?" Chizuru asked, drying Yuma's stray tears with his thumb.

"Are you back for good? Jin isn't teasing you is he?" Yuma asked, not sure if he could bear him leaving again.

"He said we were on our best behavior, so he brought us back. He'll observe us for a week and decide if we can stay." said Chizuru, sighing.

Kasuka and Jin watched from a distance as Chizuru and Yuma talked, making their way back to their dorm.

"Did I do the right thing, Kasuka?" Jin asked as he watched them.

"Who knows? What I do know is that I have to appeal to him much better if I want him to look at me..." Kasuka said, getting quieter towards the end. "I'll be heading in first."

Kasuka yawned as he neared the entrance of the black dorm and saw someone standing near the entrance, nodding off. He got closer and saw Senri trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey, Senri... Senri." he called out, shaking Senri.

Senri jolted awake, looking around before setting his gaze on Kasuka. He jumped and scooted back.

"I'm dead. I have to be." Senri muttered, knowing there was no way Kasuka would be back so soon.

"You're very much alive." said Kasuka, moving a lock of hair behind his ear. "May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Senri asked flatly.

"Do you hate me?" asked Kasuka.

Senri blinked, wondering himself too. Kasuka patiently waited, needing to know what he could do to change Senri's mind about him.

"I don't hate you... I don't dislike you either, but I don't think highly of you either. It's a gray area really..." said Senri, now feeling confused.

Kasuka squatted in front of him then made a butterfly made of magic dust appear. Senri looked in awe. Kasuka did various animals, finding Senri being wowed by a simple trick adorable.

"I want to get closer to you, Senri... You're the first person I felt like opening up to..." Kasuka muttered, hating being vulnerable.

"Me...?" Senri asked, clearly hoping he heard wrong.

Kasuka held his hands, looking him in his eyes. He's felt this before many times, something he's never wanted to acknowledge and kept tucked away as it made him seem weak.

"Senri, I want you to know me... I want to expose myself to you. Will you accept me?" Kasuka asked.

"Huh...? Did you hit your head while you were away? Are you sick?" asked Senri, feeling Kasuka for a fever. "Suddenly saying such sappy things like this..."

"I love you." Kasuka blurted out. He covered his mouth with both hands and looked at Senri with a deep blush peeking out. "I... I said I dove... yew..."

Kasuka gave up and ran inside the building, leaving Senri in confusion. He had gone and said it. The disgusting truth he never wanted to acknowledge. He knew he should've just woke him up and kept moving. He wasn't good at interacting with others, so why would now be any different?


	15. Fourteenth Bell

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Yuma sat in Senri's room, watching him pace around. Senri had invited him over yet again to discuss the same exact thing. Probably. Yuma looked at Touji who shrugged.

"I don't get it. He said 'I love you', I heard him say it clearly. Yet he's avoiding me like the plague. Doesn't he want an answer?" Senri rambled, his mind still scrambled from that night. "I'm not into men. There's plenty of girls at this school to satisfy me. So why does this bother me? Because he always slips away when I try to speak?"

Yuma sat Senri down, afraid he'd make a hole in the floor from so much pacing.

"Why don't you wait in front of his room? Or have Ushiwaka let you in?" Yuma suggested.

Senri blinked, surprised he hadn't thought of it.

"What exactly do you plan to tell him?" Touji asked.

"Shibutani, I'm thankful to hear that you have feelings for me, but I'm straight. So, no. I can't accept your heart." said Senri with a firm nod.

"Take out the so no part and you're good to go." said Touji.

Yuma and Touji exchanged looks as Senri hurried out of the room.

"I never thought anti social Kasuka would fall in love, nonetheless with energetic Senri." said Touji, unbelieving.

"Do you think Senri will succeed?" Yuma asked.

"Doubt it." said Touji. "And what about you? Aren't you having a Maki problem?"

Yuma looked away. It was the one thing he didn't feel like discussing.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Senri sat on the couch, staring intently at the door. Minato looked up from his magazine, wondering if he expected something to happen.

"Senri, what are you here for?" he asked as he wasn't given much detail.

"Kasuka." he replied.

"Ah~ Kasuka won't be coming back for hours." said Minato. "Did you come to pick something up?"

Senri left his spot and hovered over Minato who continued to smile brightly.

"Where did he go?" Senri asked.

"Eh~ I think he went... to a park? He said something about studying children." said Minato with a shrug. "I think he might scare them away though."

"I'm guessing you don't know which park." said Senri. Minato nodded. "Figures."

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Kasuka wrote in his small notepad then sighed heavily. He was making things worse for himself, avoiding Senri like he did something wrong. He couldn't act like things were okay because they weren't. He confessed. He already knew Senri's answer, but he didn't want to hear him say it. His eyes rested on a child playing with their parent. Did he have a happy childhood like that? He couldn't remember, not that it mattered.

Kasuka pulled out his hair pin then held it tight. He had started to develop a new magic in hopes of ridding himself of the troublesome feelings. After watching children for a while, he finally finished the spell. He wrote down a little notation of how to reverse it in case anything went wrong. Should he try it on something else? It probably wouldn't be effective unless it was human.

Senri arrived at the park just as Kasuka cast the spell secretly. Senri spotted him off to the side then hurried over.

"I finally found you! What are you doing out here, scaring the children?" Senri fussed, pulling on Kasuka's arm.

Kasuka looked at him with cold, lifeless eyes. It was a look Senri wasn't familiar with, causing shivers to go down his spine.

"Who are you?" Kasuka asked, pulling Senri off of him.

"Nito Senri... You know me." Senri said, wondering if he was joking.

Kasuka looked him up and down before looking away. Senri quietly sat beside him.

"I don't. I remember a lot of things, so I wouldn't forget a familiar face. Who are you? How do you know me?" Kasuka pressed, getting a bad feeling from whoever this person was.

"Shibutani, stop joking around. We know each other. We're both demi-gods... we go to the same school. You love learning about magic and its history, you don't have any close friends, but you consider us, the other demi-gods, your family." Senri explained, unbelieving he was taking it this far.

"I told you I don't forget things. If I don't know you, I don't know you." fussed Kasuka, leaving his spot on the bench.

"Wait-" Senri said, grabbing his wrist and causing his notepad to fall out of his hand. Senri picked it up and started to read through it. "Wow, there's so many..."

Kasuka pulled it out of his hands, now ticked off. Senri stood up as well and followed after him.

"I see you were focusing a lot on emotion magic. Have you succeeded?" Senri asked.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Kasuka complained. "Was there something you wanted to ask? To tell me?"

"Oh, right. I was going to give you my answer from before. I can't accept your feelings. I don't like men that way." said Senri.

"What bullshit are you spewing? You must have the wrong person. I don't even know you! How can I have feelings for you?" Kasuka seethed, getting tired of this person's shenanigans.

Senri held Kasuka by his shoulders and shook him.

"Stop saying you don't know me! You do know me! Don't you remember the days I spent watching you hone your craft? Asking you questions about magic and how excited you got? How we somehow got along despite me thinking you wanted to end my life..." Senri said loudly, only to trail off at the end. "I really admire you, Shibutani!"

Kasuka blinked then frowned. He was clearly trying to give him false memories. How would he have forgotten such pleasing memories?

"Stop, now you're just making yourself look bad. You already said what you needed to, so why are you still hanging around?" Kasuka said, trying to spare him of embarrassment.

Senri took his notepad, hoping to find something that could restore memories. He kept a certain distance from Kasuka who tried getting it back. He turned to the last written page and saw a small notation towards the bottom.

"'If something goes wrong, use this reverse spell.' Did he use magic on himself...?" Senri mumbled, committing the spell to memory. "Shibutani, do you remember using magic on yourself a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah. Wait, no. Why am I telling you this?" Kasuka griped.

Senri took his hairpin and quickly repeated the words he memorized as he pressed the rounded end against Kasuka's forehead. Senri caught Kasuka in his arms as he stumbled.

"Senri? What are you doing out here? Ugh, my head hurts." Kasuka whined. He took note of his notepad and hairpin in Senri's hands. "So it failed."

"What did?" asked Senri, handing his things back.

Kasuka sighed and started to head back to the school. Senri walked beside him, hoping for an answer.

"I was trying to create an emotion removal spell. It's back to the drawing board." Kasuka muttered.

"Emotion removal? Why would you want that?" Senri pressed.

"Make our lives easier. You won't have to worry about giving me an answer and we can continue on like we have been. I'm sure it's just as annoying for you like it is for me." said Kasuka reading over his notes.

It was then Senri remembered Kasuka wouldn't have remembered him rejecting him. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He took Kasuka's notepad and ripped out the parts dealing with emotion removal.

"I don't want to be forgotten..." Senri said quietly, remembering how serious Kasuka looked when he denied knowing him various times. He didn't want to go through that again. "I don't want to lose my senior over something minimal... it was heartbreaking..."

"Senri..." Kasuka whispered. He had forgotten Senri at some point? He couldn't fathom it. "I'm sorry..."

Senri quietly walked beside Kasuka, secretly happy to have his senior back to himself.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆

Yuma hummed as he sketched and ate his fruity treats. It was a nice day to be outside. A familiar cat filled his vision. It's ruby red eyes bore into his. Yuma moved his things aside and the cat jumped onto the bench before transforming into Chizuru.

"Jin says we can stay." Chizuru reported.

"That makes me so glad." said Yuma with a smile.

Chizuru looked at Yuma who nibbles on the sweet. He plucked one from the container and ate as well.

"Maki... can I tell you something?" Yuma asked, finishing off his piece.

"Go ahead." Chizuru said.

"I don't know when or how, but over time, you've become someone special to me. Everything always feels different around you." said Yuma, meeting Chizuru's eyes. "It's a nice feeling I never want to let go of."

Chizuru scooted closer to Yuma then leaned in close. Yuma's cheeks unwillingly turned pink. Chizuru held Yuma's face then connected their lips. Yuma's eyes widened. He pulled away and stared at a flustered Yuma.

"I know what you mean." said Chizuru softly. "You're special to me too."

Yuma touched his lips then looked at Chizuru. He liked it. It was exhilarating, tender, intimate. It was one of the rare moments that he liked something new instantly.

"Again..." Yuma pleaded quietly.

"I'll do it as many times as you want." replied Chizuru before going in for another kiss.

Yuma closed his eyes as his arms moved on their own and wrapped themselves around Chizuru's neck. Bliss was the only word he could think of to describe the raging storm of emotions inside of him. He hoped it would never end.


End file.
